


Loki Unmakes

by RulerOfTravels



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gags, Humiliation, M/M, Mass Murder, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Ince, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2018-01-01 00:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTravels/pseuds/RulerOfTravels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story not only about what it might be like if Loki won the war, but how he might use his newfound power. Loki grows more evil and power-hungry, and more comfortable with his greed and his taste for manipulating others. This is about how the God of Mischief, the would-be Asgardian king, gradually becomes the horrible tyrant he’s always wanted to be. What would Loki do, once he achieved everything he had always thought he wanted?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unmake

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The characters mentioned in this piece of writing are fictional and belong to Marvel Studios. I do not own any of these characters, and am in no way affiliated with The Avengers or Marvel. No money is being made of off this fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> SPOILER WARNING: This fanfic contains spoilers for The Avengers (2012).
> 
> PAIRINGS: Loki/Thor, Tony/Bruce, Clint/Natasha
> 
> CONTENT WARNINGS*: M/M, M/F, Anal, Oral, Angst, Non-con, Hypnotism/Mind-Control, Violence, Humiliation, Bondage, Exhibitionism
> 
> * Most warnings apply to later parts of the story (part 8 and after). Also, chapters are usually short, but there are many of them.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTE: Just to warn you, this fic is dark, angsty, violent, and contains offensive themes such as mass murder, brainwashing, slavery, and non-consensual sex. Though it does have some lighter moments, it’s still mostly gloomy and apocalyptic.
> 
> I usually fail at creating actual storylines, so I just write one-shots and PWP. But for this story, I tried to develop a decent plot. I say decent, not great, so don’t expect a masterpiece. I just couldn’t go PWP with this one, because in my imagination, I don’t think Loki would know exactly how to be a sexual predator right off the bat. I don’t think he cared about discovering his sexuality during his life on Asgard. I’m running with the idea that he was still sexually inexperienced at the time he perceived Thor and Odin’s betrayal and let himself fall into the abyss.
> 
> Please note: This story is not yet complete. More parts/chapters will be added as they are written.
> 
> Be sure to leave me your love-or-hate reviews! :)

He was so easy to get to.

Thor had always been naïve and gullible, and Loki had no more difficulty fooling him this time around. It was disappointing, really.

All it took was a slight lowering of Loki's guard, a little flash of empathy, and one deft, deceiving movement… And Thor had become his.

"It's too late… too late to stop it," Loki breathed, his voice weary from fighting and feeling. He was weary—that wasn't an act, but his words were deceptive as ever.

He looked past Thor's shoulder, out over New York City from the balcony of Stark Tower, and saw the streets slowly filling with chaos. More Chitauri spilled down from the portal, being defeated more slowly as Thor was currently occupied. Loki's heart swelled at the beauty of the sight. His mind reeled with all the possibilities for the future of his reign, if only he could win it. He'd wanted this for so long, and now he just needed to push a bit more. The blackest thoughts spiraled through his head and tumbled out of his teary eyes as he glanced back at his brother.

Thor looked so vulnerable.

Loki didn't really know how he moved fast enough. He wondered if it was Thor's hesitation or his own, that finally turned the tide.

His scepter had been knocked from his hands previously and lay several feet away, and he stood prone, seemingly defenseless. Thor was too busy watching his eyes to notice the dagger held at Loki's hip. The moment he stabbed Thor and the god stumbled backward in shock, Loki switched places with a projection behind Thor, and picked up his scepter.

Thor didn't recognize the illusion until the real Loki grabbed him in a choke hold from behind, and brought the curved blade of his scepter up against Thor's chest.

Loki felt the scepter's power channel up through his arms, and for a moment he could feel Thor's heartbeat as the power seemed to connect their bodies. The God of Mischief gasped in happy surprise as Thor began to struggle, then stilled in his hold. Loki released him and stepped around to watch his would-be-brother's eyes in the final moments of the change. Loki saw his own disbelief mirrored in those eyes, along with a sweet wash of pain. It was a fitting betrayal.

"Sentiment… Again, it has cost you." Loki whispered, his smile broadening as he watched Thor's eyes widen in realization and fear, the last of him slipping away... Then the influence overtook him and his stormy gaze shifted to a sinister, icy blue.

Mjolnir fell from Thor's fist with a loud clunk, and the God of Thunder's face and posture assumed a blank, open manner. He stood up straight and his arms hung loosely at his sides, his new eyes staring straight ahead.

Thor's face was the most serene Loki had ever seen it. He still looked regal, but now his brow was relaxed, his expression was soft and empty… As if he could stand ready forever, like a statue atop a gravestone.

Loki lowered the scepter slowly and stood still for a few moments, barely hiding his shock.

That was much too easy... Maybe it wouldn't last? The power felt like it had taken a strong hold, but had he really turned the God of Thunder to his side? He stood a few paces in front of Thor, and stared at his serene face for several long seconds, waiting for a change, waiting for Thor to snap out of it… but he never did.

"…Thor?" Loki questioned softly, still keeping his distance, scepter at the ready.

Thor's new eyes slid to his, his head turning slightly. "Loki."

Loki blinked. "Not 'brother'?"

Thor's brow furrowed the slightest bit. "Would you prefer 'brother'?"

Loki suppressed a shiver as he realized what he had just done. Even Thor's voice had taken on a calm, cool tone. He'd never heard his 'brother' sound like that. Between them it had always been only worrying, arguing, pleading, or blaming.

But now… Loki realized that this was more than just his ticket to winning the war. This was the beginning of a new era.

"I would prefer 'Master'," he answered, and indulged in a grin, his eyes gleaming with mischief.

"As you wish, Master."


	2. Assemble

"Where's Thor?" Natasha yelled over her shoulder to Steve. They were in the middle of a firefight, and arguably their best long-range weapon was currently missing in action.

"Last I heard, he was going one-on-one with Loki at the Tower," Steve answered, in between smashing his shield into the faces of nearby Chitauri. The infantry in their area were thinning out, but a new wave of them had just started coming out of the portal. In a brief minute of calm, Steve walked to stand next to Natasha. The two of them had been on the ground fighting for the past twenty minutes straight, and hadn't heard or seen any news of the gods.

Tony's voice came in through their earbud communicators. "Well he's not there now, I just flew by. It's a mess. Jarvis can't find Loki anywhere either, and that portal's still open."

Natasha glanced up to where Clint was perched on a nearby skyscraper. "Hawkeye, can you see Loki?"

"No," came the response over the comm after a moment. "But I see more Chitauri coming through now. Two more big guys. This is bad."

"Oх боже," Natasha muttered, wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

Steve gave her a sympathetic look. He wished he had a water bottle or something to offer her. Captain America was still up for the fight, but he could only do so much. And Natasha and Clint were incredible fighters, but they were normal humans, and would become exhausted within the next couple of hours. If they lasted that long.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Steve asked into his comm.

Tony zoomed past over their heads, followed closely by two Chitauri fighters. He rounded the corner of Clint's skyscraper sharply, sending one of the Chitauri tumbling out of its steering mechanism, and the other whole fighter exploded as it hit the side of the steel structure.

"Hawkeye," Iron Man called as he cut his thruster's power for a moment and fell sharply.

"Got him," Clint said as he released a C-4 arrow, destroying the remaining damaged fighter.

"Nice shot, Legolas," Tony quipped as he flew over to land next to Steve and Natasha. "I actually have no idea where Mr. Hyde is... Jarvis?"

The AI's voice tapped into their comm system. "Dr. Banner is currently surrounded on the roof of a building at the corner of 9th and New York Ave. I'm also tracking two more Chitauri Leviathans inbound on that location."

"Damn," Tony said, and immediately rocketed off down the street.

"Oh. Well. Can someone get us a lift?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"Watch your back," Clint said, and fired several arrows at a small cloud of fighters that were speeding towards them from down the street.

"I have an idea. Give me a boost!" Natasha yelled to Steve, and the Captain wasted no time arguing. Natasha climbed onto the roof of an abandoned taxi and readied herself to jump off onto Steve's shield.

"Now," Clint said, and she jumped, and Steve propelled her into the air. Luckily she got ahold of the tail of one of the undamaged fighters without the Chitauri's knowledge, climbed aboard and killed the gunner, then managed to hack the steering system through some well-placed daggers in the pilot's back.

"Okay, I've got us a ride. I can't control my speed, but I'm coming back, get ready," she said as she banked wide and flew up to Clint's rooftop. He shot a cable anchor into the fighter as it passed, then jumped off and hung on. As the cable retracted, he was able to climb onto the fighter's gunner platform.

"Captain, how can we pick you up?"

"Double-back and try to get lower to the pavement. I'll run ahead," he said, and sprinted down the rubble-strewn street.

"Alright, closing in," Natasha warned a few seconds later, and Steve slowed down and turned. He saw the commandeered fighter coming in fast. There was a metal stairway next to him that had been detached from a street bridge and fallen sideways, with its end angled at least thirty feet in the air. Steve ran up its side, then jumped off of the end into open air as Clint and Natasha flew directly under him.

He landed with a force that rocked the small craft, but managed to hold onto the railing and his shield. The three of them sped towards Tony and Bruce's location.

"Guys, this is bad," Tony's voice sounded somewhat pained over the comm. "The Hulk is on a roof over here, and he's taking a beating. There are twelve fighters in front of him in two rows of six, and at least seven more on foot on the roof. They're already shooting at him, but I'm hiding and waiting for you. Should I get their attention?"

"No, wait there, we're almost to you. Start firing in about ten seconds and we'll back you up," Steve advised.

"Here's hoping they're dumb enough to stay in a tight group," Natasha said with a smile, then glanced over her shoulder at Clint. "Got many arrows left?"

"Just two, with explosive cartridges. They'll do some damage."

"Good. Get ready to jump."

"We're coming around now. Engage them!"

Iron Man flew out from his hiding place and got above the fighters, then released the last of his missiles while also taking shots with his repulsors.

The Chitauri turned their fire from the Hulk to Iron Man, and in a second the other three Avengers sped around the corner and jumped from their craft, hitting the gravel-covered roof alongside the Hulk. They immediately began attacking the remaining eight fighters and infantry. Steve and Natasha took on most of the ground combat, while Clint fired his last two arrows into the upper row of fighters, causing them to explode and fall down onto their distracted comrades.

It was over in a matter of seconds. Bits of debris and washes of alien gore rained down onto the roof.

"Good work," Steve said.

"Uck," Tony remarked as he landed and almost stepped on a partially shredded Chitauri corpse.

The Hulk grunted as if in agreement, and stood up from where he'd fallen over on the gravel, looking pretty tired but visibly undamaged.

The Avengers regrouped.

"Got any ammo left?" Steve asked, and Natasha and Clint both shook their heads.

"The two Leviathans will be at your location in fifty-three seconds," Jarvis' voice said over the comm. Then to Tony, "Sir, you are out of missiles, and the prototype suit is at nine percent power."

Tony sighed heavily. "I know, Jarvis."

Tony opened his visor and looked around at his friends. "We can't keep this up forever. Where'd Thor get to?"

"And where's Loki?" Clint squinted up towards Stark Tower. "How can we get that portal closed?"


	3. Chapter 3

"You cannot."

The Avengers spun around in surprise as a smug-looking Loki appeared at the opposite side of the roof.

"Look at you—at the end of your ropes already. Pathetic," the God of Mischief sneered.

The Hulk bellowed and lunged towards Loki faster than anyone else could make a move.

Loki stepped backwards a pace and opened his arms wide, and the Hulk let out a short bark of anger as he tried to tackle the god, but phased through him and tumbled off of the roof.

The projection fizzled out of existence, and the other Avengers snapped back to reality and ran to the edge from which the Hulk had fallen.

Looking down to the street, they watched the green form plummet over twenty-five stories and hit back-first on the pavement with a loud crunch, creating a small crater. As he lay temporarily dazed, the real Loki approached from across the street.

"Twice in one day. That has to hurt," he teased, tossing his scepter back and forth between his hands.

The Hulk was exhausted from the barrage he had endured, and he took the fall hard. He groaned in pain, and the green started to ebb out of his skin, his body gradually shrinking back to normal.

"Stay back!" Iron Man shouted down at Loki, and jumped off of the roof. He slowed his descent at the last second with a burst from his thrusters, landing heavily next to the god. He immediately began to fire his repulsors, but Loki still held the scepter. He deflected the bolts with ease, then teleported himself directly in front of Tony.

The man barely had time to register the movement before Loki swiped the scepter's blade upwards against Tony's armored chest, gouging deep through the plating.

Tony stumbled backwards, letting out a short sound of disbelief as blood started to seep through the huge gash in his armor. His visor opened and he tilted his head back to call to his friends on the roof, but no words emerged from his quivering open mouth.

He fell on his back heavily, squirming on the ground under the weight of his now-powerless suit, his eyes wild. He sputtered up blood as his shaky armored hands pressed uselessly against the gushing wound on his chest.

"NOOO!" Steve cried out as he watched Tony fall, and saw a pool of blood growing alarmingly fast on the pavement beneath him. "We have to get down there!" He scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could to the roof's stairway access. "I'm going down to help them!"

"Captain, wait! You can't go alone!" Clint called after him, but it was no use.

"Beneath that armor, you are as fragile as the rest of them," Loki smirked down at Iron Man's gently writhing form. He then turned to Bruce.

Dr. Banner was back to his normal size and color, and was slowly regaining his wits, one hand going to his forehead as he groaned in pain.

"Good morning," Loki said sweetly and stepped into the crater next to him.

The man opened his eyes. "Y..you…" he said weakly, slowly registering who was beside him.

"Now, lie still, this won't hurt a bit," Loki cooed, and knelt down, bringing the bloody blade of his scepter up to the man's naked chest and activating its power.

"Noo..oaahh..." Bruce's eyes grew wide, and he squirmed on the ground, letting out a soft strangled noise.

Loki's smile faltered for a second as he saw the man's skin start to flush green. The Hulk was trying to fight the scepter's influence.

The god found himself fascinated when he realized the possibilities of such a creature being under his control. The Hulk was the only unpredictable member of the Avengers, and Loki had been able to manipulate the chaos in Banner before. If he could harness that power and focus it…

Loki persisted, sapping more of his own strength to channel greater power into the scepter until Bruce's eyes turned icy, and his body went limp.

"BRUCE!" Natasha screamed, and Clint put a hand over his mouth in horror, feeling the deepest chill run through him, remembering his own experience with the scepter. They watched from high above, helpless, as their friend was changed.

Loki smiled. "Welcome to the winning side, Doctor."

Captain America burst out from the building's entrance and sprinted at Loki. He jumped forward and flung his shield as hard as he could at the god's helmeted skull.

Loki reacted instantly and swung his scepter like a club, sending Steve's shield back towards him with a crash of metal and a shower of sparks. The sharp-edged shield hit Steve square in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards several feet to the ground, where the back of his head snapped sharply against the pavement.

"No! ..Oh God, Captain…. Clint, what do we do? What can we do?!" Natasha was panicking, and she grasped Clint's arm desperately, tears spilling down her face. Their friends were falling around them. They were weaponless, defenseless... They'd never faced a threat like this before.

Clint had his head in his hands, barely keeping it together. "God… Natasha.. I… I don't..."

"Jarvis!" Natasha tried.

"Yes, ma'am," the AI's calm voice answered. "The Leviathans were diverted to another part of the city, but damage is extensive and increasing. Mr. Stark is still alive, but his suit is without power and his blood pressure is falling rapidly. I am attempting to contact Director Fury now, but there is quite a bit of interference in my communications systems."

"Anything you have to do, just get through to him, tell him what's happened, and find a way to get us out of here. Hurry!"


	4. Chapter 4

"Can you stand?" Loki asked as he extended a hand to the newly converted Dr. Banner.

"I'll try," Bruce said, his voice calm with just a twinge of pain. He reached up and took Loki's hand, and the god lifted him to his feet.

"Thank you, sir," Bruce said as he regained his footing, and Loki nodded, then made his way towards Steve. He phased away his helmet and chest armor as he walked, seeing no more threats in his vicinity.

The Captain was struggling to stand up, one hand grasping at his shield while the other lightly held the back of his head. His vision was swimming. He could feel blood running down the nape of his neck.

"Stay.. away," he tried to threaten as he saw Loki approaching in his blurry vision. When Loki kept coming towards him, he waited until the god looked to be near enough, then tried to swing his shield as best he could. But Loki sidestepped the slow attack, then ripped Steve's shield from his arm and tossed it aside.

"Guhh," Steve grunted as he tried to punch Loki instead, but the god caught his fist and shoved it back.

"AH!" Steve cried out in pain as he was made to fall backwards again, his head bumping against the ground. "Ghh.. g-get back," he warned weakly through gritted teeth. He could barely see Loki bending over him, and couldn't fight as the god ripped the blue mask off of his head.

"You have heart.. But it will not save you now." Loki pressed the blade of his scepter against Steve's chest, digging through his thin armor with the sharp tip. "Shall I end your suffering?"

Steve snarled and shook his head, then groaned at the pain the small motion caused. Blood dripped from the wound on the back of his head. He knew he was seriously injured.

He opened his eyes a sliver. "No," he still tried to resist, but felt the sharp blade starting to puncture the skin above his sternum. "S-stop.."

"Stop? Do you want to live? Tell me."

Steve felt sleep overtaking him, but he knew he had to fight it. He wanted to live. He had to help the Avengers. Was Loki going to kill him here and now? Was he just playing with him?

"L..live," Steve breathed desperately, and instantly felt the pain at his chest decrease. But then a new sort of pain overtook him, blooming at his heart and sending a cold rush up to his head. It almost felt good as it dulled the pain...

Loki converted Captain America quickly, the influence settling into his damaged head with ease. He watched the superhuman's eyes flit open for a moment, gleaming their new color, before Steve lost consciousness.

"Banner," Loki called, and Bruce walked over to him, eyeing Steve on the ground. "Will he die from that bump to the head?"

"Most likely not. From what I know, this guy has taken worse of a beating before… But it'd be best not to move him if it's a concussion."

"And what of Iron Man?"

Bruce walked over to where Tony lay, still squirming a little on the pavement.

"Don't move, you'll make it worse," Bruce warned.

Tony's eyes had filled with tears, his brow furrowed as he looked up at his friend and tried to understand why Bruce wasn't helping him.

"He'll live for a few more minutes, but he needs medical attention soon if he's going to last any longer," Bruce told Loki as the god walked over to them.

"I'm not sure I want him to live," Loki said as he nudged the end of his scepter into the bleeding gash in Tony' armor. Tony let out a soft wheeze of pain.

"Can I remove the armor without killing him?"

"If you do it carefully… but it'll take some force, that suit is-"

Loki wedged his hands into the opening in Tony's armor plating, and ripped the suit apart slowly, then threw the pieces aside.

"Khh," Tony coughed at being jostled, blood splattering his lips.

"Ugh," Loki grimaced as he inspected the damage he inflicted on the man under the suit. Tony's shirt was ripped open from his abs to his collarbone, in a ragged diagonal line, more skewed at the point where it had grazed the Arc Reactor embedded near his heart. The gash was wide and deep, bleeding continuously.

"Now," Loki said as he brought his scepter to rest gently on Tony's dimly glowing heart, "Let us try this once more."


	5. Prepare

The scepter shimmered with blue energy, but, as before in Stark Tower, its power seemed to meet an obstacle, and Tony's eyes remained brown. After several long seconds of Loki trying to convert the man with no results, he stood, frowning. "Damn."

"The device in his chest must be blocking it," Bruce said, brow furrowed.

Loki thought for a moment, then grinned. "Then I will cut it out."

Tony was still coherent enough to hear the conversation going on above him, and he managed a squeak of protest, his eyes bright with fear.

"That will kill him for sure, though. He told me it's the only thing keeping a cluster of shrapnel out of his heart."

Loki's smile fell and he turned away in frustration.

"We could divert a medical team from somewhere around here... They'd at least be able to patch him up and replace some blood. But what he really needs is a hospital."

Loki put a hand to his chin thoughtfully. He glanced upwards as group of Chitauri fighters zipped by, high above them. "Can he be moved?"

"Maybe. I don't have much experience with wounds like that, but... I think he could survive being moved very carefully. Probably something you should only try once, though."

"Fair enough," Loki agreed and raised his scepter, sending a thin column of blue light shooting into the sky.

A couple of minutes later, two Chitauri fighters landed a few yards from where Loki stood. The pilots hopped off and approached the god warily. Loki put a hand on Bruce's shoulder as they got within shooting range. "They are with us, now," he said, also gesturing to Tony and Steve. "Get them to the Tower. They are fragile, so be gentle with them. Do not let yourselves be shot."

The Chitauri simply growled in response and moved to follow Loki's orders, setting their blasters on the ground. They came forward and wrapped their slimy arms under Tony's shoulders and thighs, then carried him like a sack of flour to one of the fighters. They laid him down on the gunner's deck.

"You get on board as well," Loki told Bruce. "See after your friend. I will retrieve the other invalid," he said, gesturing to Steve with the tip of his scepter.

Bruce nodded and stepped onto the fighter beside Iron Man, one hand grasping the craft's railing nervously as he saw the pilot strap itself in and noticed his own lack of safety. He decided to sit down next to Tony and hold on to the man's armored bicep, and in a few seconds the craft rose into the air and headed for Stark Tower.

Loki watched it fly away, then nodded to the other Chitauri pilot to ready his craft before turning and walking over to Steve. He stooped down and picked the unconscious man up in his arms.

There was a burst of blaster fire behind him, and the cry of the Chitauri pilot as he fell dead.

"Loki," came a shout from behind him.

The god sighed and turned around, still holding Steve.

Natasha and Clint stood with the previously discarded Chitauri blasters aimed at Loki.

"Put him down," Clint said, his tone grave.

"You do have a raptor's gaze. Frightening," Loki smirked. "But your talons have been dulled."

"We won't hesitate to shoot," said Natasha, her finger resting on the trigger of the alien weapon. She didn't want to hit the Captain, but he was as good as compromised… and if these weapons had any chance of harming Loki…

"You wouldn't dream of harming your dear Captain."

"Put him down," Clint ordered a second time. Sweat beaded on his forehead. Loki was just toying with them.

"Go ahead, shoot," the god challenged, switching gears. "Though you may end up with more red in your ledger," he added in a low voice, his smile darkening as he stared into Natasha's moist eyes.

"We're prepared to do what we have to."

"In order to what? Save your city? Your world? Too late, my dear... Much too late."

At that, Clint gritted his teeth and fired the blaster, but the laser bolt merely ricocheted off of the energy shield that Loki had silently conjured around himself.

"Hmph," Loki snorted and turned his back on Natasha and Clint, continuing to carry Steve towards the fighter.

"Shoot him!" Clint yelled, and he and Natasha unleashed a steady stream of blaster fire on Loki's retreating back, but none of it got through his shielding as he held the scepter.

Once Loki set Steve down on the craft, he spun on his heel and raised his scepter in the air.

The Chitauri weapons were ripped from Natasha and Clint's hands by an invisible force, flying upwards and then clattering to the ground somewhere behind Loki, far out of reach.

The two remaining Avengers froze. Loki lowered his scepter and started walking towards them slowly and menacingly.

"Run," Clint ordered Natasha, and she glanced over at her partner for a moment, then backed up slowly before turning and sprinting away.

"My, my," Loki said, shaking his head as he sauntered towards a defenseless and sweating Hawkeye. "She didn't even hesitate."

"She's a good soldier," Clint said, looking Loki right in the eye as they soon stood within three feet of each other.

"Is she?" Loki muttered, watching Clint's eyes as the scepter was raised to his chest. "Was she as good a soldier as you were for me?"

"Better. No coercion necessary."

Loki nodded calmly. "Do you love her?"

Clint's jaw was tight. He blinked away sweat that ran down his face. The feeling of the scepter's point against his chest was making his limbs quiver. They say the devil you know is better than facing an unknown threat… But Hawkeye knew exactly what was in store for him, and he couldn't imagine a worse fate. He was terrified.

"I did," he whispered, and felt tears starting to burn in his eyes.

Loki let the scepter's influence flow into Clint's chest and wrap around his heart.


	6. Revive

"Tony, wake up. Can you hear me?"

Iron Man groaned and opened his eyes a sliver, then shut them again as a stabbing pain went through his head at the light. "Agh..what.. the hell…"

"You're alright," the voice said, sounding both relieved and reassuring. It was familiar to Tony, but he couldn't put his finger on the speaker. His head felt like a pillow that had been destroyed in a pillow fight, and all his limbs were heavy, like he was wearing his armor without any juice running through it. And his chest really hurt.

Wait, my chest.. my armor…

"Glowy.. heart..." he mumbled, eyes opening again as a small spark of panic went through him.

I almost ran out of power, then I was attacked or something… and then… Shit, why can't I remember?

"You're fine. It's been two days since you were injured. You're in your bed in Stark Tower, healing up now, thanks to Loki."

"Wh..what? How did you… Loki..?" Tony mustered all his strength and opened his eyes again, lifting his head just slightly to search around him for the source of the friendly and utterly confusing voice. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the person leaned over him, their face coming into view.

"Now, take it easy. You still need to rest," Bruce said, standing at the side of his bed and smiling down at him. Tony blinked and took a second to look the man over. He had on some kind of weird costume. It was like a long toga of dark purple fabric, crossed over his shoulders and hanging down to the floor. It was held together by a wide, dark green belt of braided leather around his waist.

But there was something even stranger about the doctor. His smile looked more sad than usual, and his eyes…

"Doctor … What happened? Did we win?"

Bruce glanced away.

"…Did we lose?"

"Well, it depends what you mean by 'lose'."

The God of Mischief stood on the balcony of Stark Tower, on the exact spot where he had converted his "brother". Mjolnir rested near his feet, unmoved since it had fallen from Thor's hand.

Loki was dressed in a lighter-weight version of his usual Asgardian garb, with no armor, though he held his scepter loosely in one hand as he looked out over the city.

The sun was setting on the second day of the war, casting a fiery light onto the decimated landscape, making it look like a haphazard pile of riches. Every skyscraper in New York City had fallen within just a few hours, their ruins cracked and burning. The bridges around the city had also been swiftly destroyed, their half-submerged skeletons jutting out of the debris-filled water. A few intact windows and shards of steel glittered under billowing clouds of smoke and ash.

The Tesseract portal stayed open. Two Chitauri Leviathans circled Stark Tower continuously, and many more had fanned out from the city to wreak destruction on other urban areas up and down the East Coast. Loki could hear their gurgling metallic cries, accompanied by the occasional wailing of an alarm or the sound of distant gunfire. It was music to his ears.

"Beautiful," Loki breathed. "To think this madness could end with my rule..."

A short while longer, and the entire planet will kneel before me.

The Chitauri would work alongside Loki to build his seat of power on the corpses of Earth's leaders, razing every major city to the ground. In this way, he would rid the Earth of its over-population problem and throw it into a state of anarchy, while still leaving the planet fertile enough to support the remaining masses who would soon look to him as absolute ruler. There would be millions of casualties, but the chaos would be quelled in time.

Thor might have thought Loki too closed-minded to construct a plan of this magnitude. But the God of Mischief was craftier than anyone might have guessed. He'd looked far ahead down this path, and planned his entire campaign in excruciating detail. The Chitauri would help win him the planet, then they would take the Tesseract, and then he cared not what they or their leader did with it.

He had wanted to rule Asgard, but Midgard was certainly a more entertaining prize.

Loki didn't expect the All-Father to intervene. The old god was growing weaker, and Loki suspected that with the Bifrost destroyed, Thor's travel to Earth had taken a toll on Asgard's reserve power. He was confident that he was safe from their meddling for a while.

He would own Earth in a matter of days.

"Thor," he called over his shoulder.

Thor appeared in a moment, standing in the open glass doorway to the balcony.

The God of Thunder's dark eyes shimmered with the same light as Loki's scepter. An Asgardian prisoner's gag was wrapped around his jaw, preventing him from speaking.

Thor was barefoot and dressed in his red cape, the luxurious fabric draped around him toga-fashion, stopping just above his knees. It was held together with a flat silver ring over one of his shoulders. His other shoulder and most of his chest was bare. Thor's blonde locks were pulled back into a loose tail, and tied with a long, shining silver rope.

Loki turned and took in the sight of his brother. He had, of course, been the one to design Thor's new look. He smiled at his self-indulgence and gestured for Thor to come stand beside him.

"I am glad you are with me to see this day."

Thor's dark eyes showed barely a flicker of emotion as he scanned the smoky horizon.

Loki watched the other god. "And I am very pleased to have you on my side. Although… I wish I could extract a stronger response from you."

Thor turned his head and looked into his foster brother's eyes pointedly.

Loki chuckled. "I know. It is my own fault for placing that device on you. Does it discomfort you, being unable to speak and tell me what you are thinking? It seems strange to me. I had become so used to you sharing your… thoughts.. freely, that I find I miss them. But silence has its virtues as well. And you look rather," Loki lifted a hand to Thor's face, and he ran his fingers along the thick edge of the gag, "…handsome, like this."

One of Thor's large hands came up to rest on Loki's shoulder, and Loki looked down at it in surprise, staring for a few seconds before glancing up into the god's eyes for an explanation. They glowed with the scepter's blue energy, and something more. After all, the influence Loki had planted did not erase its host's personality or emotions; it only locked those features away until they were called upon.

"I had wondered, when we were young," Loki began softly, stroking the side of Thor's face, "What the maidens of Asgard saw in you. Or what it was about you that so entranced that mortal woman. Now, I find I am beginning to see it. I never had a chance to observe this closely, before."

On an impulse, Loki grasped Thor's bound chin in his fingers, lifting the blonde head up slightly, and the God of Mischief leaned in slowly to kiss the side of his exposed neck.

Thor gave a small start.

Loki felt a grin tug at the corners of his mouth, though he wasn't quite sure why. Curious at the feeling it sparked, he kissed again, lower on Thor's throat.

Thor's hand tightened on his shoulder, and Loki felt the god's other arm wrap slowly around his back, bringing them closer together.

Thor's large hands warmed Loki's skin, the sensation sending a shiver up his back. He wasn't at all used to being touched, and he felt raw and sensitive under Thor's hands. It felt good.

Encouraged, he placed several light kisses across Thor's collarbone. When he reached the bare shoulder, he let his forehead rest against it and inhaled the familiar smell of the god's clean sweat.

"I still want to call you 'brother'…" Loki sighed sadly, the unfinished sentence hanging between them.

Thor rubbed Loki's back soothingly, as if he understood.

"What're.. you talking about?" Tony asked, squinting up into Bruce's eyes. He didn't remember them being blue.. or veiny. They reminded him of the life-sapping device Obadiah had used on him, and that really creeped him out.

Am I going crazy? …Did I hit my head?

"I'm not going to sugar-coat it, so get ready. I've joined Loki, and he's winning. Or, he's already won," the doctor said, and shrugged.

Tony balked. "Wh..what… Why? How? …What did he do to you? …Where are the Avengers?"

Bruce smiled in his sad way again, and Tony felt his heart seize. He had asked the questions, but suddenly he didn't want to know the answers, because how could they be good?

"They're alright. Hawkeye, the Captain, and myself.. and Thor. We've-"

"Thor? He got to Thor?" Tony shouted, and he let out a snort of disbelief, then grimaced as he felt his wound protest at the motion. "Ah, ffffuu… ow."

"Careful," Bruce warned, and Tony glared up at him.

"He was the first of us to be changed," Bruce continued, ignoring Tony's expression. "That's why he didn't show up to help us out on the rooftop." He patted Tony's bicep gently. "Thank you for that, by the way."

Tony glanced around him nervously. " . Little good it did you, considering where you've ended up," he muttered.

"I'm fine now. But I wouldn't have been."

"What the hell are you saying? You're not fine," Tony heard his own voice getting hysterical. "You're his puppet now! Don't you realize that? Doesn't the other guy get a say in this?"

Bruce went silent for a moment, and Tony watched the man's possessed eyes.

"We both… He's okay with it."

"God damn it," Tony breathed. "Then we've really lost."

Bruce stepped back and took something off of Tony's bedside table. "It'll be okay. If you need anything, use this," he said as he placed a simple plastic device in Tony's hand, similar to a hospital bed call button.

Tony grasped it weakly, trying not to let any feeling of reassurance get to him at Bruce's words. He sounded calm and sincere, but the doctor was no longer himself.

Tony tensed as he felt Bruce fasten his wrists, and then his ankles to the bed with soft velcro bindings. Like an unstable hospital patient.

"Uh, what are you doing, exactly?" Tony's voice was barely controlled, anger and confusion rising as he was bound.

"I know you're in no shape to try anything stupid, but I have to keep you restrained just in case. I'm sorry. I have things to take care of," the doctor said, heading for the door. "Please get some more rest."

"Wait... You're leaving me like this?" Tony let his voice sound as angry as he felt, using it to cover up his sudden despair. Even if Bruce was changed… he didn't want to be left alone, tied to his own bed. He hated being helpless more than anything.

But without another word, Bruce stepped out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

"My lord," Bruce said, walking out onto the balcony and bowing.

"Doctor. You bring news of Mr. Stark's condition?"

Loki rested a hand on Thor's chest as their embrace ended, and looked over to Bruce.

"He's awake. He doesn't seem to remember what happened, but it'll probably come back to him soon enough. The Tesseract healed his wound quite a bit, but he's still tired. He should be ready in about a week, though."

"Good," Loki said, smiling. He seemed to think for a moment, looking out across the skyline. "Let Mr. Barton know that I want him to be ready at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes, my lord." Bruce bowed again and turned to leave.

"And Doctor?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Prepare an outfit for Stark. For after the procedure."


	7. Recover

Black Widow had sprinted as fast as she could for as long as she could, weaving through the debris-strewn streets of a dying New York City, running and dodging until she finally collapsed in the sub-basement of a large office building.

She'd entered the building, hacked through two electronic locks, and descended six flights of stairs in near-pitch-blackness to find a deserted room far below the ground. No other people had escaped into there.

The basement was a bare-bones science lab with concrete floors and walls, and a few desks and chairs on one side of the thirty-foot-high room. The building's foundation was several huge, round columns, reaching up to where plumbing pipes and air conditioning vents twisted along the ceiling.

Natasha had tried using the computers and phone she found in the basement, with no success. The building had lost power after the first day, and the room was bathed in a harsh red emergency light from above its doorway, which she had barricaded with several of the desks and chairs. The red light was dim, and it eliminated all sense of color, casting thick, black shadows.

Natasha's eyes adapted a nearly constant squint. She rummaged in desk drawers and cabinets for some food, and found enough packets of crackers, various snacks, and cans of tuna to live by for two weeks, if she was very frugal. She slept often and fitfully in a corner of the room, on the cold cement floor, using magazines and old lab coats as bedding. The basement's plumbing still worked enough to deliver clean water, and there was a small bathroom on one side of the lab.

She had lived through much worse conditions, for much longer, before.

But what made this solitary confinement worse than any other she'd experienced, was the feeling of uncertainty. She didn't know if the whole world was destroyed above her. A nuke could have been dropped over New York, and she might not have felt it this far underground, beneath hundreds of thousands of tons of steel and concrete. She had no way of knowing, and she was too scared to leave, unless hunger eventually drove her out.

After four days, she started hallucinating. She was constantly hungry and tired, shifting in and out of sleep without realizing it. The red light burned her eyes, until she thought she might go blind. Her ears rang with the oppressive silence, and when she did make noise, it was deafening in contrast, echoing off of the walls and ceiling and pounding in her ears.

After seven days, she stopped checking her watch.

And then he came for her.

How Hawkeye found her hiding place was a mystery. But when he arrived, she didn't know what to do. At first, she thought he was another hallucination. Her mind was sheltering itself.

He had busted through the basement door, pushing easily past her makeshift barricade.

"Tasha? …Please answer. It's me, it's Clint." His voice echoed through the dark, cavernous space.

She huddled, still and silent in a corner, peeking out from under the pile of magazines and lab coats that had become her bed.

"Natasha," came Clint's voice again, grating against the walls, cutting right through the darkness and the redness and stabbing into her ears. She wanted to cover her ears with her hands, but she couldn't move.

He stepped further into the large room, and his footfalls sounded like gunshots. "Please let me know where you are. I'm here to help." His voice was too calm, too flat. She wanted to get up and run to him… but every instinct told her to keep still. She was in no shape to fight him, if he was changed. It had been hard enough on the helicarrier, and there was no way she'd be able to hit him in the head like that again—he'd be on the lookout for it.

For a few seconds, Clint stood still in the center of the room. Natasha watched his head turning slowly, and despair lanced through her as she saw his blue eyes glowing through the red light. He was changed…

Suddenly, he started tearing up the room, overturning the desks and chairs, then slamming open the bathroom door. The sounds were like physical blows on Natasha's head.

As Clint made his way around the room and gradually neared the corner where she hid, he slowed down, opening cupboards less violently and choosing not to smash science equipment on the floor.

Soon, there was nowhere left to check except her corner. And when his gaze finally fell on the roughly human-sized pile of lab coats and magazines, Natasha saw him tense.

He walked towards her with agonizing slowness. She started to feel herself shake, and closed her eyes tightly, inching backwards as much as she could.

He was changed. He would kill her. Just like Loki had promised… This was the end.

When she heard him stop right in front of her, she held her breath... And when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder, she almost screamed.

"Natasha," Clint breathed, and knelt down beside her, pulling away the makeshift covers. "Thank God. You're alive… Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

She felt his arms circle around her quivering body and lift her up, cradling her against his chest. She sensed that he was warm, and her heart suddenly ached. He wasn't attacking her… even though he was changed again, he sounded almost normal. He was rescuing her? She didn't know what she'd been expecting, but it wasn't this.

Natasha had been through interrogations, tortures, extended solitary confinement, and many other incredibly taxing events… But now, despite all her efforts, the simple familiar touch of Clint's hands undid her, and she began to sob, tense muscles relaxing, shaky hands reaching up and grasping his shoulders.

"I'm so, so sorry. I tried to find you sooner," he said softly, holding her tighter as she cried.

"You're.. compromised," she managed to whisper, her voice scratchy from disuse.

"I was changed. But I'm not here to hurt you- I've been searching for you. I'm so… so glad you're alright," he said, his tone breaking a bit with emotion.

Natasha made herself look up, into his softly glowing eyes. He smiled down at her, though it was a smile burdened with concern and regret. She couldn't believe he was real. How could he be emotional? It was a horrible trick. Loki would appear at any moment and…

She shook her head. "No… no, you're lying…"

"No, it's alright. Loki changed me, but he didn't.. take away as much of me as he did last time. Only the parts of me that might resist him."

"What…" she started, but fell silent as Clint lifted her up in his arms, standing and walking back to the door.

"Let's get you out of here. Hang on," he said, and she obeyed, her weakened arms hugging his shoulders for dear life.

A gold glow surrounded them, then the room started to spin. Natasha hid her face against Clint's shoulder, and felt him stumble slightly. Gravity seemed to shift, making her stomach turn. She heard and felt a whoosh of air… then suddenly, the space around them felt lighter.

"It's okay," Clint said after a moment, and Natasha lifted her head and looked around.

They had teleported, she suddenly realized; it had to be a power of Loki's. They were now in some sort of living room with slate and brick walls, and floor-to-ceiling glass windows curving around an elegant cement balcony. It was too dark outside the windows to gauge properly, but it seemed like they were high in the air...

Natasha started to figure out where they must be, and then her eyes fell on the only other person in the room.

"Welcome back," Loki said with a smile.


	8. Allow

"Stark."

Steve Rogers rested a hand on Tony's forearm, waking the man from a dead sleep.

"Wha.. oh. Cap'n," Tony mumbled sleepily, blinking his eyes open. The Iron Man's spirits were low, and he'd been drifting in and out of sleep more often and feeling less rested. Of course Captain America would show up to ruin the only decent REM cycle he'd had in days.

Tony was surprised to see the Captain, after over a week of being mostly alone in his room, a prisoner in his own bed. His wound was healing well, but he was still exhausted from the severe loss of blood, and couldn't yet take care of himself like normal. He moved only to eat, take pain medication and vitamins, and have his bandages replaced.

Dr. Banner had visited him several times a day, bringing his meals, occasionally giving him sponge baths, and assisting him when he needed to go to the bathroom. Tony got red-faced with shame at Bruce's having to help him with basic personal hygiene. Tony was not used to relying on others, and he kept up a front of dismissive humor and indifference about his dependence, trying to keep his overstuffed ego from imploding. And, most maddening of all, his memory was still incredibly fuzzy, and it was driving him nuts.

Tony tried very, very hard not to think about Pepper. He tried to convince himself that she was with SHIELD in some top-secret underground location far out of Loki's reach.

Tony had been carefully observing Dr. Banner for the past week, and found that he was almost like his normal self. Almost. Bruce would talk theoretical physics with him, and laugh about building The Hulk a superhero costume... But Bruce wouldn't answer any of Tony's questions about what was going on beyond his bedroom walls- what the Tesseract was doing, what Loki's plans were, what SHIELD might be up to, or if any of Jarvis' functions were still online.

One day, Tony had refused to take his meds until Bruce let him know some news of the outside world.

"It's not my place to tell you, even if I knew," Bruce had said.

"Not your pl- Can't you ask Loki? Doesn't he, like, trust you? …Please, I can't stand this anymore, I want to be in the loop," Tony had implored.

Bruce's expression had become shielded all of a sudden, and Tony wondered what he'd said to cause such a reaction. Was he getting through to the 'real' Dr. Banner at all?

"He doesn't trust me, he controls me," Bruce explained, eyes turning even colder. "I can't ask questions."

"Can't, or won't?"

Bruce hadn't answered him.

And now Steve, not Bruce, was in his room, unfastening his bindings.

"You awake?"

"Yeah," Tony mumbled, sitting up a little as his wrists were untied, and getting a better look at Steve.

Captain America was shirtless, with a heavy, Egyptian-style silver collar draped about his shoulders. Thick strips of dark blue fabric were wound around him from hips to knees in a sort-of kilt. He also wore silver bracelets and anklets in the same style as the collar, though these were more reminiscent of shackles. Tony wondered again at Loki's taste in clothing.

"You springing me out of here?" Tony asked jokingly, and was surprised to see the Captain smile at his banter.

"Still a wise guy," Steve muttered to himself as he unbound Tony's ankles.

"Where's Dr. Banner?" Tony heard the fear in his own voice, but he didn't care. Bruce was his friend, even if the man was brainwashed. He was allowed to worry about him.

"We're going to meet him. Loki's summoned all of us," Steve said conversationally. He then grabbed a pair of sweatpants from one of Tony's dresser drawers and helped him put them on.

"Even me?" Tony questioned unnecessarily.

"Yep," Steve said, then Tony winced as the Captain picked him up by his armpits and sat him down in a desk chair.

The chair had wheels, arm rests, and a plushy leather frame with great lumbar support. It was one of Tony's favorite chairs to sit and work in for hours, pouring over architectural plans and equations late into the night. Pepper would see the light on in his room, and come scold him for not attempting a regular sleep schedule. They'd have a play fight, and then he might take the suit out for a joy ride over the city. The lights were so beautiful at night. Tony loved living in New York. And when he'd get back home, Pepper would still be up, waiting for him, maybe with a drink, maybe with...

"We weren't able to find a wheelchair. Sorry," Steve offered, seeing Tony staring at the chair's arm rest with a concerned look on his face.

Tony was jerked out of his thoughts. "Really?" He chuckled. "I could build one in like, five minutes, downstairs. Unless Loki destroyed my workshops. God, that would be a waste. Oh hey, speaking of wasted resources, how's Jarvis doing?"

Steve sighed. "You know I can't answer that. Dr. Banner warned me about your curiosity, but I didn't think you'd try the same tricks on me."

Tony smiled despite the situation. "Worth a shot."

Steve started to roll Tony out of the bedroom and towards the elevator at the end of the hall. Tony's bedroom was on the fifth floor of the eight-story penthouse, while the main living room with the balcony was on the second. Tony would usually be able to see out a swath of windows lining the hall, but they'd been completely obscured with heavy golden curtains.

"Asgardian interior design?" Tony remarked, making a face.

Steve laughed. "Yeah, not my taste either. But what can you do?"

"…What can you do," Tony repeated quietly.

Loki had been working very hard for the past week and a half, making post-Tesseract plans and confirming with his own eyes that everything was going smoothly with his new planet's transition to serfdom. He had Dr. Selvig working full-time on duplicate stations to harness more of the Tesseract's power, so hundreds of portals could be opened simultaneously. Tens of thousands of Chitauri Leviathans, fighters, and soldiers were flooding into the atmosphere.

As the world was thrown into chaos, the use of nuclear weapons had been attempted by many countries. Loki had foreseen that tactic, however, and planned accordingly. Loki himself helped redirect many warheads to shoot harmlessly into deep space or pocket dimensions. Others, he was able to disarm and let fall into the oceans. He even managed to teleport a few of the smaller nukes right into military facilities, destroying whole armies and backup armies with their own bombs. It was messy, but effective.

After those incidents, the Chitauri forces had met minimal resistance as they destroyed every major city around the globe. Loki himself had played assassin several times, personally tracking down several political leaders in their underground fortresses. He had teleported at first himself and Hawkeye, and then later Black Widow as well, in and out of the 'secret' bases to topple governments and wreak irreparable havoc.

SHIELD had stayed far away and silent. With the Avengers defeated and the Tesseract captured, they'd lost the majority of their power. Loki would enjoy eventually destroying them.

In about two more days, everything would be secured for his reign, and the Chitauri would take the Tesseract away when they left the planet. Who-or-what-ever controlled the Chitauri was a reasonable trader—Loki had been promised a small army in return for the Tesseract. They would be stationed permanently on Earth and would follow his orders without question, assuring continued peace after he took his throne.

Loki discovered the thrill of using his powers to their full extent. He'd played tricks and set traps and destroyed opponents before, but never like this. The thrill of the hunt, the mounting surety of his victory, and the sights and sounds of his kills: graceful, personal, and permanent… these new experiences watered the seeds of darkness within him, feeding the flames of his ego and making him more confident and headstrong than he'd ever been.

On Asgard, he'd always felt apart. When he'd learned of his true lineage, that fissure was wrenched wide. And with the breaking of the Bifrost he realized he could never go back. His Asgardian days were over, and his childhood and young adulthood seemed so far away... A different life; a lesser existence. He now had the power to look back and laugh at the Loki from just a couple of years prior—how naïve and over-dramatic he'd been. How sentimental and weak. It was such a waste of his talents, he concluded without a doubt, to live under others' strictures. He would now be his own guide, in all things. He could finally trust himself, and he had an unbreakable team to aid him.

Loki sat on the luxurious fur floor of Tony's living room lounge, in front of a roaring fireplace. Thor was lying next to him, totally relaxed with his eyes closed, napping as Loki petted his blonde head absently. His brother… Loki found he was at last comfortable with that word after these days of self-reflection and discovery. Much had changed in so short a time. Names and titles and appearances and etiquette mattered little to him, now that he nearly owned a planet and controlled many of its most powerful defenders.

Loki watched Thor's tanned chest rise and fall slowly. The life held within that chest- how easy it would be to destroy in this moment. Loki needed to simply lift the scepter that rested in his hand, and bring the point of it down above Thor's heart, and his brother would wake just long enough to feel it and see…

But Loki didn't want Thor dead. He had in the past, but not now, when Thor was his to control. In fact, Loki had been feeling more and more protective of his elder brother of late, a feeling he thought had been lost forever since he fell into the abyss. But once he'd changed Thor, a new dynamic had formed between them. Thor wore the gag whenever he wasn't eating or bathing, and would do anything Loki ordered. But the God of Mischief didn't want to use Thor to fight… he was more of a trophy in this war. The All-Father would be ill upon hearing what had become of his firstborn. The blonde god had many uses to which Loki was becoming accustomed.

The first several days of Loki's conquest had been the most intense. His thirst for blood and power had begun when he'd been transported to Earth for the second time, and that lust had since consumed him. Mortal's lives were so fast, so bright, so beautiful to destroy. He felt no remorse in hurting or killing—he enjoyed it for the sport.

Loki would teleport himself, Hawkeye, and Black Widow back to Stark Tower to rest in between battles. After Loki had helped Barton find Romanov, the two ex-SHIELD-agents had each other to spend the still, silent nights with. But Loki was alone, and the nearly empty Tower was a buzz-kill. He'd find the silence too cold and too empty, contrasting with the action and heat of battle. He felt anxious at these times, like he was missing something dear or had forgotten an important detail. But he was too exhausted to meditate on the feeling during those brief periods of rest, and at all other times, the war demanded his full attention.

On the fifth night of his campaign, he had returned to his new bedroom after a very long day, and not bothered with turning on the lights. He set down his scepter, stripped off his bloodstained robes, and went to take a shower in the attached bathroom. When he got out, hair dripping wet and just a towel around his waist, Thor was waiting for him. The God of Thunder stood at his open bedroom door. Loki gestured for him to enter, not paying him much attention.

He didn't know what Thor wanted, but he suspected the scepter's influence may have accidentally allowed for interference from brotherly concern. Thor had been watching Loki and Hawkeye teleporting in and out of the tower at all hours, sometimes returning reeking of smoke and blood, Loki's coat and scepter splashed with gore. The God of Mischief had been exhausted for days, barely stopping to eat and sleep between missions. No doubt Thor was worried about him and wished to ask a question, so he needed the gag removed. Loki was assuming as much, so continued to prepare for bed while Thor stood to one side of his room.

The god let his towel fall to the floor as he rummaged in his dresser drawers for a pair of sleep pants, finding it hard to search with just the light from the bathroom. He was too comfortable in the cool darkness to use his powers to turn on the light, though; the lack of light calling to him to sleep. His nerves were shot and he was looking forward to a good night's rest.

So when he felt a warm hand on his lower back, he jumped.

"By the Nine… Thor," he breathed, then laughed at his own surprise. "You surprised me. What is so urgent?"

Loki turned around, not thinking about how he was naked with his brother's hand now resting on his hip. He was unusually relaxed, his mind pleasantly sleepy. He looked up into Thor's glowing blue eyes, a smile still lingering on his lips. But it faltered as he felt the blonde's other hand briefly touch his other hip, then the fingertips moved with purpose to caress the side of his neck.

"Thor?" Loki questioned softly, and he was suddenly acutely aware of his nudity. Thor's thumb at his hip began to rub in small circles, and the fingers pulled gently at his taught flesh. The other hand at his moist neck wrapped around it, gripping softly, a thumb sliding against his throat. Thor's warm, rough hands felt very good on his moist skin… too good. He glanced away, feeling his cheeks heating. "Stop."

Thor immediately stopped, his hands leaving Loki's body.

Loki took a moment to recover, then looked into Thor's eyes again. He wondered what game his brother was playing, and why the scepter's influence allowed it. He couldn't deny that there had been some strange impulses passing between himself and Thor after the God of Thunder had been changed, but Loki hadn't yet found the time to think on it. While he was certainly no stranger to steering himself around awkward conversations, Thor had caught him at a bad time. But Loki was confident and relaxed, and had mastered the art of thinking on his feet.

"You are pleased with my form?" He took the direct approach.

Thor nodded once.

"You wish to touch me?"

Another nod, this one a bit faster.

"You may do so—but let me lie down. I am beyond weary," Loki said, pushing past Thor gently and climbing into bed, keeping just his lower legs under the duvet as he was still drying from his shower. He lay on his stomach, his preferred sleeping position as long as he knew for certain his surroundings were secure. His arms splayed out on the pillows above his head of wet hair, face turned to one side.

He watched Thor stand at the side of his bed as he made himself comfortable, then once he stilled, the blonde god climbed onto the bed slowly and sat beside his foster brother, a hand reaching out to stroke wet strands away from his face.

"Hmmm," Loki closed his eyes and sighed heavily into the pillows, feeling sleepiness set in.

Thor's hands began to rub at the sore muscles of Loki's shoulders, gently but persistently kneading out the knots of tension that Loki always carried with him. Loki had never received a shoulder massage, and at first it hurt quite a bit, but the sensation was coupled with such an immense feeling of relaxation that it quickly turned to pleasure.

Thor's hands were hot on his skin, moving easier as Loki dried. The cooler temperature of the bedroom made the touches more vivid. Thor finished with Loki's shoulders after a few minutes, and moved to rub his hands soothingly down his back. Loki felt boneless and very near sleep, but he stirred when Thor's palms slid lower across his rear. A spark of arousal jabbed through his sleepiness, waking up a part of him that was suddenly uncomfortable to be restricted beneath the rest of his body.

Loki didn't tell Thor to stop, though. And the blonde's hands kept massaging, across his cheeks, then down his thighs, making Loki's whole body shiver. He'd never been touched like this.. not in any way remotely like this. Thor was touching him thoroughly, and Loki felt his unbidden arousal growing. He didn't know what to do. He was hard, and this position was becoming frustrating. He started to squirm restlessly under Thor's hands.

Thor's thumbs slid slowly up his inner thighs, and suddenly the older god was spreading Loki's legs, his fingertips sneaking up to brush against Loki's most intimate places.

"Aa-aah," Loki let out a stuttering gasp, shocked at Thor's boldness. "S-stop," he squeaked, and instantly, Thor's hands retracted.

"Hhha… hhaa…" Loki breathed heavily against his pillows, noticing that he'd curled fists into the plushy material, and his leg muscles were tense.

"Nnh," Loki bit his lower lip as he carefully turned onto his side, facing away from Thor. He let out a soft sigh of relief as his erection was freed, the hard shaft arching up from dark curls. He hadn't realized he'd become so excited from just Thor's hands on his body. He hadn't felt like this in many years.

A warm palm rested on his shoulder. It tugged at him gently.

"N…no…" Loki started to say, feeling vulnerable for the first time in a long time, undone by his brother's touch and combating these new feelings. It was silly- he didn't want Thor to see him in such a state, but the blonde was persistent. Thor stopped tugging at his shoulder, but kept his hand rested there, and Loki felt his brother's other palm slide up his thigh, then Thor lightly gripped a cheek of his rear.

"Nnnhh," Loki protested, and twisted onto his back to deny his brother's groping hand. But in a second he realized that he was exposed completely, his erection quivering in the air, and Loki put an arm over his eyes, ashamed. "Damn…don't…" he mumbled, but Thor had already begun to touch him. Fingertips traced across his pectoral muscles, making him arch his back. How could Thor's brutish hands make him feel this good? They moved lower to squeeze his hips, then brushed against his abdomen.

"Thor, please," Loki gasped, now feeling dizzy with arousal, and not knowing what to do with it. It was all too new- he didn't know what he was asking for. He didn't want Thor to stop, but this was…

The God of Thunder rested on his knees on the bed, leaning over Loki's body, blue eyes taking in the sight of his foster brother. Undone like this, his tricks and manipulations peeled away, Loki was truly beautiful. Thor felt his heart swell.

It had begun when the scepter had changed him, revealing some hidden feelings, while taking others away. His brain had been reshuffled, and this attraction sprung from it. Appetite whetted by Loki's tentative affections, that attraction had grown, along with a frustration.

Thor was well aware that he was under the scepter's influence, but it didn't matter- it felt so right to serve Loki, and he needed to be more for his foster brother. He desired to be everything for his Master, and would do whatever the God of Mischief asked of him. But lately Loki had been so busy, he not called for him or even asked for his assistance in battle, and Thor had grown impatient. He decided to act on his own to do what he knew would bring Loki happiness, and the plan was so harmonious with the scepter's influence, he'd never felt surer about anything in his life.

Loki writhed beneath him, and he gasped as Thor's fingers finally brushed against his erection and curled around it. Loki's hips bucked and he whimpered. Every sound from his foster brother's lips made Thor's heart beat faster, his head buzzing with joy as the scepter's influence coincided with his natural desires. He needed this so badly.

Thor began to caress Loki's shaft, slowly at first, listening for the other god's reactions. Loki was panting softly, still hiding his face with one arm. Thor's free hand moved to grab that wrist gently, and he lifted the hand and pressed it against his gag.

Loki forgot his shame for a moment as he blinked up at Thor. "Y-you wish it removed?"

Thor nodded, and Loki barely hesitated before unlocking the device with a touch of magic.

Thor pulled it from his mouth, then set it aside. And before Loki could hide his face again, Thor was leaning over and kissing him, hard, his mouth tasting metallic as he slid his tongue past Loki's lips.

Loki was stunned, keeping still as he let Thor claim his mouth. It wasn't his first kiss, but it might as well have been, as thoughts of past experiences fled his mind in the wake of the incredible sensation. Thor's tongue slid over his a few times, and Loki began to return the kiss hesitantly. Thor groaned into Loki's mouth at his response, and it sent a shiver down Loki's spine, hearing the need bubble up from deep in the god's chest.

"Loki…" Thor breathed as he pulled back for a moment, choosing instead to pump Loki harder, while kissing at his neck.

"Ahh! Th..Thor," Loki gasped, then found himself winding his arms around Thor's broad shoulders, pulling him close, and jerking his hips up to meet the hot fist around him. His head spun with feeling. Thor's mouth suckled at his neck and left messy kisses along his collarbone, then began to trail lower, and soon the blonde slipped down out of Loki's grasp.

"Wha..ah…" Loki panted, breath hitching as Thor's other hand spread his thighs apart, and his brother's large, muscular form settled between his legs, leaning down over him. Thor lowered his head to Loki's groin, and without further warning, drew a long lick over the head of his weeping cock.

Loki thought he might scream. But he was struck mute as he felt Thor's fist slip away, and then a hot, wet mouth engulfed him, bearing down until Thor's nose hit his groin.

"Nnnnmmh.." Thor moaned around him reverently, and Loki saw him shiver.

"B..b-brother, y-you…" Loki heard himself stutter, eyes wide, then he felt dizzy and lay back as Thor bobbed up and down on him, sucking hard, silky tongue sliding against the shaft as he moved. "I..c-can't…" Loki began, overcome with pleasure, feeling the end closing in fast.

"Mmhh," Thor groaned around him again, moving faster. Loki marveled at his speed and surety. How did he know how to do that so well? It was the most amazing sensation he'd ever felt, and it was too raw, too powerful, too much...

"Tho..-or, I.. I c-can't.. aa—aahhnnn…!" Loki gasped as it hit him, and Thor sucked him harder than ever, bearing down to the base of his shaft as Loki came with a moan.

That was their first night. Loki sighed wistfully at the memory.

He rolled his scepter in one hand, while his other fidgeted with the silver ties of Thor's ponytail. So much had changed in the past few days.

On Asgard, Loki had never been interested in sex. None of the maidens he knew ever showed romantic interest in him, and although there were some attempts at courtship in his young years, he'd always felt like he was just going through the motions. Loki had never really felt physically or mentally attracted to anyone. When he came of age, it was natural that he made personal sexual discoveries, but he only ever touched himself out of necessity to make the arousal go away. It had embarrassed and confused him, and the thought of asking his older brother or anyone else about such things, had never crossed his mind.

But now… the irony wasn't lost on him, and he found his attitude beginning to change with his newfound confidence.

"My lord," Bruce said from behind him. "The Captain is almost here, with Iron Man."

"Don't you think you're on a first-name basis with Captain Rogers and Mr. Stark at this point, Doctor?" Loki asked softly, not looking up.

"Ah. Yes, my lord."

"And what of my pair of assassins?"

"Hawke—er, Clint and Natasha are already on the roof, my lord."

"Good. Thor, awaken," Loki tugged on Thor's hair a little, and the god awoke, sat up, and stretched dramatically. Loki chuckled and pressed a kiss to the side of the gag.

Thor's eyes seemed to smile at that, until he noticed Dr. Banner standing nearby.

Bruce, for his part, blushed slightly and glanced away. Loki noticed and grinned.

"Is that… embarrassment?" He teased. He thought it odd that Thor would be so open, even demanding, when they were alone, yet acted so shy around others. And the doctor was uncomfortable as well. "Come now, Thor, am I not allowed to give my elder brother a kiss on the cheek?"

Loki grasped Thor's shoulders and leaned forward to lick a slow, wet line from his Adam's apple, over his bound chin, and up to the corner of his eye. All the while, the God of Mischief held Dr. Banner's flustered gaze.

Thor's eyes closed, and he shifted anxiously and rested a hand on Loki's knee. Loki knew it was just an affectionate, nervous gesture, but he decided to play a different game while the doctor was watching.

"My, my, Thor. So eager to touch me again?" he whispered in Thor's ear, but loud enough that Bruce would also hear him.

Thor withdrew his hand quickly, and Loki laughed, playfully shoving his brother away.

There was a soft chime over Bruce's shoulder. The doctor cleared his throat. "My lord, the elevator..."

"Yes." Loki stood up gracefully and walked to stand in front of the elevator doors across the room, Thor and Bruce in tow.


	9. Repair

The first thing Tony noticed as the elevator door opened on the second floor of his penthouse, was that there were huge golden curtains over these windows too, and although they were partially pulled back, it was too dark outside to see anything.

The second thing he noticed was a casually-dressed Loki standing in the center of the room, scepter in hand, smiling his evil smile.

Tony then noticed Bruce standing to Loki's left, and to his right… Thor.

"Son of a bitch," Tony breathed, staring wide-eyed at Thor. Bruce had told him that Thor was changed, but actually seeing the God of Thunder reduced to mind-control slavery was a different story.

Loki laughed out loud, startling Tony, then sending a shiver down his spine. Before, the God of Mischief might have been annoyed by Tony's reaction, but not now, for some reason… And Tony suddenly had a sinking feeling, like he was the butt of some kind of sick joke.. or was about to be.

"Tony Stark. It's good to see you looking better," Loki said.

"Can't say the same to you," was Tony's reply. His tone was sarcastic, but it was a thin veneer. And it got thinner as Loki walked forward, then knelt in front of him and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"You're shaking," Loki stated calmly after a moment, his piercing blue eyes conveying no sympathy.

Tony blinked a few times, and realization crossed his features. "Yeah, that'd be because the last time I saw you, you nearly fucking killed me," he said slowly, then smiled aggressively.

Loki's eyebrows rose, and he glanced back at Bruce. "He's remembered."

"Sorry, Tony," Bruce said softly.

"For what?" Tony said too brightly, angry smile still plastered on his face, now directed at Bruce.

Loki chuckled. "Now, now," he scolded, patting Tony's shoulder before standing up again, "Don't take it out on him. He had no say in the matter."

"Not helping," Tony growled.

Tony was shaking with fear and anger. Seeing Loki again had jogged his memory, and all of the trauma he had endured and the things he heard and saw, came flooding back. He remembered bleeding out on the pavement, feeling his suit go dead then his limbs go numb, unable to move or even speak, as he listened to Loki and Bruce discuss saving his life like they might discuss the weather. Bruce had helped him out a little bit… but it had still hurt, and not just physically.

And now Loki was acting… weird. Well, weirder than usual. Loki used to seem so unstable, so erratic and emotional. Basically crazy wrapped in god's clothing. But now, the god looked even more frightening. This was not the same person that Tony had offered a glass of scotch to in this room just days ago. He looked very in control… even comfortable.

Tony remembered the time he spent in a terrorist's prison. This situation was very different… Loki was much too smart to allow him any means of escape. And at the end of the day, the god didn't seem to need him for anything. Tony was damaged, useless, and alone. The god was completely in control, and Tony could only wait for his fate. Would he be killed? Would Loki find a way to convert him?

Despair began to creep into Tony's mind, but he fought it with every bit of the strength he had left. As long as he had his soul, he'd search for a way out of this.

Loki smiled at him slyly, then nodded to Steve. "Lay him down."

"What— uungh," Tony grunted in pain as the Captain picked him up by his armpits again, pulling him out of the chair and kicking it away, then helping Tony to lie on the floor, face up.

"Strip him," Loki ordered, gesturing also for Bruce's help.

"What? What're you doing?" Tony couldn't hide the fear in his voice any more, as both Bruce and Steve knelt on either side of him, and started to take off his pants and unwind the bandage around his chest.

Tony was frozen for a second. Then, "Hey! Get the hell off me!" He yelled and tried to push them away, but his chest still ached quite a bit, making any fast movement or deep breath very difficult. When he learned he couldn't fight, he focused all his pain and anger in a powerful glare, right at Loki.

The god just smirked in return, his eyes bright with mirth. Tony did not like that look.

In just a few seconds, Tony was stripped completely nude. The Arc Reactor was revealed along with the rest of his body, and it glowed eerily against the dark red scabs and fragile, messily healing flesh of his chest.

"Now we're ready," Loki told him, eyeing the reactor.

Tony's stomach turned. "Ready for what, you sick fuck?"

Loki ignored Tony, walking past him to the elevator. "Bring him."

"What? …Oww! Shit, guys!" Tony yelped weakly as Steve and Bruce each looped an arm under one of his shoulders, and dragged him up to his knees. Tony bit back a whimper at feeling his wound crackle open again as his torso was strained. They turned him around and pulled him to the elevator, letting his knees drag across the floor. Tony hissed expletives the whole way.

The three men and two gods crowded into the compartment, and Thor pressed a button for the roof.

Tony took a shuddering breath to calm himself. Since Loki hadn't killed him yet, he didn't think the god would do it now. What did they want from him? As the elevator doors slowly shut on the view of his living room, Tony wondered if he'd ever see it again.

Clint didn't know why he'd ever resisted.

Submitting to the scepter's influence a second time had given him so much peace. He remembered the last time he was changed, when it felt like he'd been ripped out of his own head, and something else, something cold and cruel and sharp, settled there for a few agonizing days. He remembered the pain, feeling like a prisoner in his own body. And then he had to endure the guilt and depression that followed after Natasha had snapped him back to normal.

But this was different. He still felt like himself, still had clear, personal thoughts, judgments, and emotions… but in place of his free will, there was this overwhelming sense of calm… the tranquility of being directed by a gentle, all-knowing force, of being unafraid of the future, of having all the tough decisions made for him. It felt as if any path he took would smooth out on its own, as long as he continued to step forward with an earnest trust in Loki's power. The scepter's influence wrapped his heart in a warm blue shield, and it was the second-best thing he'd ever felt.

As for the first-best thing… that was the only element that had been missing from his new life. Natasha. But Loki had granted Clint's wishes, and used his magic to find Black Widow. She could've been anywhere, and without the God of Mischief's help, Clint would have spent months searching for her in the wreckage of New York City… though by then it would have been too late.

But Natasha was safe now, and she was changed just like him, and nothing else mattered.

Loki ordered his newly acquired pair of assassins to kill and destroy, and they enjoyed doing so. They made such a great team. As long as they were together, no one could touch them. They had full faith in each other's abilities, as well as the reassurance that Loki valued their lives, now that they were changed. The God of Mischief would teleport them out of any real harm, and did so on several occasions.

Clint would be firing arrows across the hallway of an underground military stronghold, picking off the security agents of some foreign king or other, and Natasha would be by his side, firing her pistols. One second they'd be shooting arrows and bullets through a smoky doorway, and the next, they'd feel the room spin and everything would glow gold—then they'd find themselves standing on a windy cliff top miles away, overlooking a barren desert or sparse forest. A few seconds later, a small mushroom cloud would bloom on the horizon.

Clint would take Natasha's hand, the two of them watching the distant, golden-red explosion as if it were a beautiful sunset. He wouldn't say, "My God, we could've been dead a second ago." He would say, "Great work, Natasha… You're amazing."

They'd look at each other and she would smile, blue glowing eyes shining with pride and adoration. She might be splashed with blood and dirt, but either was a fitting embellishment, bringing out the fiery red of her hair, or contrasting with the soft pale of her skin. Clint would reach out to stroke that hair or that gorgeous face, and she would lean into his touch… perfection.

The blast wave would hit several seconds later, but they'd be gone by then, teleported to the next mission, or back to Stark Tower.

If it was the Tower, Loki would leave them alone for a few hours to rest. Clint and Natasha would strip off their new black robes and silver armor, climb into the shower together, and enjoy each other's company. It was the kind of lifestyle that SHIELD would never have allowed. Theirs was an attraction that had bloomed into a secretive and dangerously strong relationship while they were on a mission in Budapest several months ago. Their employer couldn't know of it, so they kept it hidden.

But now they didn't have to. They could live however they wanted, thanks to Loki.

They stood at the edge of the rooftop of Stark Tower, enjoying the view. A fresh nighttime breeze blew in from the ocean, gently buffeting their robes. Clint wore a simple, knee-length black toga, and smooth silver gauntlets that had been fitted to his forearms. Natasha was clothed in a long, sleek, off-the-shoulder black dress, and several heavy silver bracelets were wrapped around her wrists.

New York City had stopped burning a couple of days ago, and now only smoldered gently in a few places, glowing dimly like a pile of coals. The city was still and silent on its deathbed, no people for miles, no cars honking, no airplanes flying overhead. Loki's realm was at peace.

The only sound to be heard was the steady whirr from the Tesseract in its energy bubble as it maintained the inter-dimensional portal high above the tower, and the occasional soft roar from the two Chitauri Leviathans that still circled the Tower below. Electricity was out for hundreds of miles around. Stark Tower was now the tallest building left standing on the East Coast, and the only one still lit, thanks to Tony's prototype generator and a pinch of magic from Loki.

"Are you worried about him?" Natasha's voice pushed smoothly, effortlessly into Clint's awareness.

"Who?"

"Stark. You look worried. What are you thinking about?"

Clint shook his head and grinned at her. "You."

Natasha sighed. "You should stop thinking about me, and start thinking about your job," she scolded playfully.

"Yes ma'am." Clint leaned in for a kiss, and she obliged, soft and steady.

As they parted, the elevator chimed behind them.

The elevator's doors opened to the roof, and Bruce and Steve dragged a very angry-looking and completely nude Tony Stark out of the elevator on his knees, and across the gravelly roof, towards the Tesseract.

Loki and Thor followed, and Clint nodded to them.

Tony noticed Clint and Natasha, but looked away from them when he saw their eyes. He'd wondered what happened to them… he wished he could say he was at least happy they were still alive, but he couldn't. It was a sickening thought.

His jaw clenched as he was made to kneel with his back to the Tesseract's energy bubble, and Steve and Bruce bound his hands tightly to two of the device's exterior supports. The pull on his arms caused his wound to stretch, and he grimaced, not wanting to look down to see the fresh flow of blood. Now breathing really hurt, and Tony could barely move a muscle. His back was inches away from the surface of the energy bubble, and he started to sweat as he felt its power warming his bare backside.

Bruce and Steve finished securing Tony, and stepped backwards to stand to his left.

"Hang in there," Bruce offered quietly.

Tony blinked back tears, his hurt eyes flicking quickly to Bruce's concerned face, and then to Loki who stood a few yards away to his right, whispering something in Thor's ear.

That could not be good.

Clint and Natasha walked around the other side of the Tesseract and into view. Tony shook off his earlier thoughts, and managed a glare at the two of them. He had to try something.

"If you make the obvious pun involving my name and my state of undress, I'll hold it against you the rest of my life," he ground out carefully.

Clint smirked at him, and Natasha made a show of averting her eyes.

"Not to worry," Steve said, cryptically. Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Well… it could be worse," Tony admitted, "At least I haven't joined the toga party."

Bruce chuckled.

"Hey, I helped design ours," Natasha defended, gesturing to her and Clint's elegant outfits.

"You helped? Really?" Tony started to laugh, but stopped abruptly, sputtering as it hurt his chest.

Bruce took a step forward as if to help Tony, but then stopped himself.

Tony took a slow breath, then looked at Natasha and his eyes darkened. "What was it like being an assistant seamstress to a mass murderer?"

She didn't answer him, just smiled serenely, and Tony felt a chill run up his spine, despite the heat from the Teseract.

"It's not like she had a choice," Bruce spoke up, startling Tony.

The Iron Man looked up into Dr. Banner's glowing blue eyes. He stared hard, searching. That little comment was pretty out of character for a scepter-brainwashed chaos-worshipper.

"What was that?" Tony murmured.

"I'm just saying, she had no choice. None of us did."

Tony felt a sudden wave of nausea wash over him, and glanced past Bruce, to Loki again. He didn't know what he was looking for, and it did nothing to help the nausea. The Tesseract's heat was starting to get very uncomfortable on top of everything else, and Tony was becoming dizzy. He let his gaze fall to the ground, and blinked a few times, slowly.

"Hey," Bruce said, and Tony felt the familiar hand on his shoulder. Bruce knelt in front of him. "I know you didn't need to hear that. I'm sorry. Uh, this is a really dumb question, but how are you feeling?"

Tony smiled sadly, then frowned as his vision went blurry and wouldn't clear when he blinked. "I'm… not, not sure," he mumbled slowly, and heard how strange his own voice sounded.

"It's okay," Bruce said, patting his shoulder, then briefly rested a hand on Tony's forehead. The doctor's hand felt cool and pleasant, and Tony tilted his head into the touch, closing his eyes.

"What's… happening? Did you… you drugged me, did..didn't you," he breathed, feeling weaker by the second.

"Sorry. But it's better this way, believe me," Bruce said again, his voice sounding distant as he stood up.

Tony felt Bruce's touch leave him, and frowned. "Fu..fuck you," he mumbled, though there was no force to it. His head lolled forward. He tried to open his eyes again, with little success. His body suddenly felt so heavy… but his chest didn't hurt anymore.

"My lord," Bruce called over to Loki. "He's ready."

Loki patted Thor's shoulder affectionately before turning and walking to where Bruce stood, in front of the now unconscious Tony Stark.

"To your stations," Loki ordered calmly, and the Avengers nodded and obeyed. The God of Mischief conjured the glowing blue scepter in his hands as he stepped forward.

Clint and Natasha took places on either side of Tony, reaching out to carefully hold his head up and grasp his biceps, to keep him completely still for the minutes ahead. Steve knelt to one side of Tony and held onto his thighs to keep his legs immobile.

Bruce Banner bowed as Loki stopped next to him.

"The device?" Loki requested, putting a hand palm-up towards the doctor, though his gaze never left Tony's prone form.

Bruce wordlessly produced a silvery-blue tool that looked like some kind of futuristic weed-puller. He placed it in Loki's open palm, and the god cocked it open with a flick of his wrist.

Clint watched, brow furrowed. "That's… that looks like that eyeball-scanning thing."

Loki smiled at Clint's apprehension. "Yes, but it has been modified."

"Your handiwork?" Clint asked Bruce as the older man knelt on Tony's other side, opposite Steve.

Bruce nodded. "I'm not exactly proud of it, but-"

"Silence. Do you have a sure hold on him?" Loki's voice was calm, though his eyes shone with excitement.

The group nodded. It would take some miracle for Tony to slip out of their combined hold in the state he was in.

Loki knelt directly in front of Tony, placing his scepter on the ground within easy reach. Without further delay, Loki activated the device in his hand, and it spun to life with a sinister whine and cold blue glow. He eased it against Tony's naked and bleeding chest, right over the Arc Reactor. The revolving metal teeth sunk into the edges of the circular implant, and began to slowly pull it out of Tony's chest. For the next minute, there were only the sickening sounds of grinding metal and wet suction. Tony was unconscious, but twitched and shuddered occasionally as the device bored into his chest.

Once the core was removed, Loki severed its wires with a touch of magic and let it fall to the ground. He then locked the extraction device once again, this time around the Arc Reactor's casing that was set into Iron Man's chest cavity.

"Steady," Loki warned, and the Avengers held on tighter. Tony was still completely out, but he was sweating bullets and it made his skin more slippery.

Loki's free hand rested against Tony's bleeding chest, right next to where the device was carefully removing the Arc Reactor casing, millimeter by agonizing millimeter. The God of Mischief's palm glowed gold, and his face was set in concentration. He used his magic, supplemented by the Tesseract's sympathetic energy field, to keep the shrapnel away from Tony's heart as he worked. He also kept the man from bleeding to death, and dulled his pain enough to deter him from waking. It was a very delicate procedure, with no room for mistakes.

The silver device suddenly jammed, going dead in Loki's hand.

The tube of the reactor casing was still a third inside Tony's chest. Blood seeped from the wide, dark hole, flowing in time with Tony's heartbeat.

"Damn," Loki breathed, unlocking and discarding the now-useless tool. His hand went instead to his scepter, which, in a flash of gold, transformed into a terrifyingly large, but thin, surgical knife. Loki raised it to Tony's chest and began to carefully carve out the rest of the reactor casing, wedging the scepter-scalpel between flesh and metal.

"Jesus Christ," Clint breathed, staring, morbidly fascinated. Natasha had gone pale but she swallowed back her nerves, continuing to watch dutifully. Steve and Bruce were closest to the action, and both carried grave expressions. Blood had completely coated Tony's previously damaged chest, and ran in thick rivulets from his stomach to his knees, down into the gravel.

"Keep him still," Loki breathed, intent on working slowly and carefully. After three more tense, painful minutes, the casing was out.

"Now… the truly difficult part."

Loki set down the scepter and pressed both of his palms to Tony's chest, right against the gaping hole that used to hold the reactor. He closed his eyes and felt with his magic, seeking out the shrapnel pieces that he knew were floating in the man's arteries, dangerously close to his heart.

Using the Tesseract's energy bubble as a magic amplifier, Loki gained control of the tiny pieces of metal within a few seconds, but extracting them was a different matter. The tissue of the arteries had to be carefully severed, the shrapnel removed, and the incision repaired all in less than a minute, for Tony Stark to survive the procedure. It was a very small window, but Loki was confident in his abilities.

"Hold," he whispered to the Avengers. Time seemed to stand still as Tony's chest glowed a bright gold, magic pulsing from Loki's hands, while streams of blue energy from the Tesseract appeared to phase through the man's back. Loki held his breath as he directed his magic to cut into flesh, and blood spurted alarmingly fast out of the hole, splashing over Loki's face and clothing and startling the Avengers. The god ignored the mess, using the strong flow of blood to his advantage, directing the shrapnel pieces out naturally. Once they had fallen harmlessly to the ground, Loki grit his teeth with effort and sent a sizable burst of magic into Tony's chest. The incision was sealed and the blood flow stopped abruptly.

"Almost…" Loki breathed, as he then worked on repairing the man's sternum where the Arc Reactor used to be. New bone and tissue was knitted together at Loki's magical influence, to fill the wound in less than a minute. In addition, Loki fully healed the gash he'd created almost two weeks ago.

Tony's chest was whole and unblemished. He was a mere man again.

"Finished," Loki finally breathed, opening his eyes. He was panting heavily, his sweat mixing with Tony's drying blood, dripping down his face. The god lowered his shaky hands before falling backwards, completely exhausted from such a concerted effort.

Loki had meant to use the scepter to change Tony now, while the man was so weak, but the procedure had leeched so much of the god's power that he fell, unconscious.

Thor rushed to Loki's side, finding him unresponsive. He looked to Bruce.

"It looks like he exhausted himself. It's okay, we can handle things from here," the doctor assured him, as Steve and the others lifted the now-stirring Tony to his feet.

Thor nodded to him after a moment, then picked Loki up effortlessly and carried him back to the elevator.


	10. Adjust

Loki awoke in a tub of warm water, submerged up to his neck. He kept his eyes closed even as he sensed Thor behind him, then felt the god's fingers running gently through his wet hair.

"Thor," he said with a smile.

Loki opened his eyes and sat upright in the free-standing tub. The water sloshed around him, and Loki judged by its clarity that Thor had long since washed all of the blood and sweat away while he was asleep.

Even supplemented by the Tesseract, The God of Mischief had ended up using a great deal of his own power to repair Tony Stark's body. He would admit that he had misjudged the extent of Stark's injury, and the complexity of the device embedded in his chest. Loki's muscles carried a dull ache from the exertion, but he was satisfied that his magic was replenishing itself at a healthy rate. Assuming Stark was currently recovering in his room upstairs, the procedure had been a success.

Loki looked around him and noticed that his clothing and scepter were missing.

"My robes and scepter?" he called to Thor, who had gone to fetch a towel from across the room.

Thor nodded as he approached, and gestured to the doorway to Loki's bedroom.

"You anticipate my every wish, dear brother."

Thor bowed, extending a hand to assist his foster brother out of the tub, his other arm holding the towel ready.

Loki took his hand and stepped gracefully from the water.

Thor stayed within his personal space as Loki stood, dripping on the tile floor.

"Dry me," he ordered.

Thor obeyed, draping the towel over Loki's shoulders and rubbing it against his skin. Loki lifted his arms and spread his legs slightly to allow easier access. Thor was nothing if not efficient; the luxuriously large, soft towel dried his body quickly. Loki used just a touch of magic to dry his hair.

Thor looked disappointed when Loki shooed the towel away from his hair, but was appeased when Loki pressed his freshly clean, nude form against Thor's robed body and allowed himself to be embraced.

"What is on your mind?" Loki murmured against Thor's shoulder, and Thor felt the gag unlock. He carefully removed it from his mouth.

"I was worried for you."

"You need not be. I knew full well what I was doing."

"I know, Master. … It only troubles me to see you in pain or struggle."

Loki pulled back to look up into Thor's eyes. "Does it? Surely, not always," he suggested, and lifted one of the God of Thunder's large hands to his throat. "Or am I mistaken?"

Thor's cheeks flushed pink at the insinuation. "That is… not what I meant."

Loki's smile dimmed. "Is that so," he let Thor's hand fall away. "Well then…"

He turned and walked toward his bedroom without another word.

This was a test, and an obvious one, that Thor would recognize in an instant. But sometimes the Liesmith chose to use supports crafted of truth to keep his manipulations on track. Showing Thor affection and praying upon his confused responses was too fun to resist.

"Wait."

Loki smiled at the sound of Thor's voice—it sounded broken and weak at his dismissal, as if Loki's displeasure had physically hurt him. Loki wondered how much of that strain was caused by the scepter's hold, and how much was genuinely Thor. He'd heard that tone in his brother's voice in the past. It was easy to instill, but always difficult to will away.

When Loki stopped his escape, Thor walked up behind him and gently curled a hand around the nape of his neck. The touch was warm and perfect, the sensation wrapping around Loki's heart and then further, down to his groin. The raven-haired god had a hard time fighting its effects, but something told him not to hide in his magic.

"I am sorry, Master. Let me try… let me try to please you."

Loki nodded after a few moments. He'd started this game, and wanted to see what Thor might do.

Thor pressed his robed body against Loki's naked back, pushing his thigh lightly between his legs. The God of Mischief let his head fall back against Thor's shoulder, eyes closing in a sign of trust. He gasped softly in excitement when Thor's free hand slid around to caress his bared throat.

Thor felt arousal wash over him at the sight of Loki's serene expression, the gray-green eyes gently closed, the perfect mouth relaxed and open. He wished he could close the few inches between their mouths and kiss those soft, pale lips, but feared it would break the mood.

"What is it like… being unable to speak?" Loki suddenly asked.

When Loki was nervous, he babbled. The Liesmith was a true expert when it came to talking himself out of problems, but when he was not playing a role, his nervousness might be gauged by how much he chit-chatted. Loki knew this about himself and hated it, seeking to never be anxious or unsure, never to let his control slip.

Recently, Thor had influenced that part of him, chipping away at the shields and inhibitions Loki had thought he'd perfected through the many years leading up to his fall. Now, even though the God of Mischief nearly owned a planet and controlled several of the most extraordinary beings in the Nine Realms… he found he was inevitably undone by a few touches or sincere words from the only person to ever enter his chilled heart.

He still wanted to resist the feeling. Loki had been fighting against himself for so long, and had become so good at it, that it was hard to break the habit and move on.

"It is frustrating," Thor admitted. "But also, perhaps… freeing."

"Is it really?" Loki wondered, and breathed deeply. "Let me try it."

Thor was surprised, though he knew better than to draw attention to Loki's out-of-character moments. It had only angered his foster brother, in the past, and Thor had to admit that he loved seeing this side of Loki. He was calmer, more open, and less defensive. Thor supposed it was because Loki didn't seem to have an agenda, now that he'd won. In some odd way, it reminded him of when they were younger, when his brother had no burdens... when they were at home in Asgard. When he was by Thor's side. If Thor had only known, back then, they might have avoided all of this. But would Thor have cared? Would his previously platonic, purely brotherly relationship with Loki ever have changed into what he now strived for? And would any of it have mattered?

Thor mentally shook himself. It would not do to regret his mistakes or imagine different paths he could have taken. The past could not be relived. He held Loki here and now, and that was what counted, for good or ill. He was now changed, and with that change came a blind devotion more powerful than any love he'd ever felt before. Thor hoped Loki wasn't deceiving him… that maybe some of his feelings were returned... but he knew chances of that were slim. But even if the God of Mischief was truly evil and only toying with his heart, Thor would take it.

"If that is what you wish," he answered, safely.

Loki gave a nod.

Thor lifted the gag to his master's waiting mouth. Loki accepted the rubbery protrusion on the inside of the device that further ensured its wearer's inability to speak or move his jaw enough to bite his own tongue.

The act of placing the gag on his foster brother was very intimate, and Thor hoped Loki wouldn't open his eyes as he felt his cheeks flush.

Thor held the device still until it magically adhered itself. "Is it alright?" He asked quietly after a few seconds.

Loki nodded, puzzlement creasing his brow at the new experience. He lifted a hand to touch the device, running his fingernails along the edge against his skin, testing it.

"You find it strange," Thor commented.

Loki nodded again, opening his eyes, which then seemed to smile up at Thor.

Thor's heart swelled. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in and placing a tender kiss against the gag. When Loki didn't resist, he rested his hands on the god's shoulders, then turned Loki to face him and kissed at his neck.

Loki squirmed slightly, Thor's bold lips warming his skin so quickly that he felt out of control. He found that his enforced muteness was also putting him on edge. He had every reason to trust Thor, but any reassurance was overshadowed by anxiety as he was made more aware of his nakedness compared to the other god. He felt much less powerful at the moment, what with the day's tiring events, his current state of undress, the distance of his scepter, and the loss of his voice.

Though he was irrationally frightened, Loki was also able to remove himself from the scene and be fascinated by his own reactions. Having Thor treat him like this while he felt vulnerable was a new experience—he'd always had the upper hand in battle. Thor had never really been stronger than him, until now. Yet, it was fitting that he might allow such gestures only when he knew Thor was under his power. The thought excited him.

"Loki, you are shaking. Are you unwell?"

The god realized that he was indeed shivering, and his eyes had closed tightly as Thor held him.

Loki shook his head, willing his body to relax.

"You look chilled. Here," Thor swiftly removed his robes and wrapped the fabric about Loki's shoulders before the god could stop him.

Loki inhaled Thor's familiar and comforting scent left on the robes, and let his eyes close again. Why worry? This was Thor, who he controlled, soul and body. And he could remove the gag at any time, to order his brother to do whatever he wished. Maybe this nervousness was just a result of being still tired from earlier in the day. Perhaps he just needed to rest.

Loki opened his eyes, just as Thor moved close to him again, unbidden.

"Loki," Thor murmured, pressing his face against Loki's neck. He sounded slightly pained.

When he realized Thor was now as naked as he had been a few moments ago, Loki couldn't help but glance down to his groin… But he wasn't expecting to see Thor's fist curl around his hardening member and pump it slowly.

"B-brother," Thor whispered, his voice catching, and Loki flushed as he sensed Thor look up to catch him staring. Boldly, Loki didn't look away from Thor's display, keeping his eyes as neutral as he could.

"I am sorry," Thor said softly as he began to stroke himself, "I cannot.. contain myself any longer. Your beauty undoes me," he admitted.

Loki enjoyed the sound of Thor's voice when it was weak, especially when it spoke those words. How did Thor know just what to say to him? Was it another manifestation of the scepter's influence, or had the God of Thunder really been thinking such things for the past week, and saved them up to confess to Loki when he had a voice again?

Loki felt his own arousal stirring, and it was not as surprising as he expected. He knew this feeling; he'd already experienced how the scepter's influence had emboldened Thor and caused him to act so passionately. He remembered the last time he and Thor were together like this… It was a few days ago, and the meeting had ended with Thor pleasuring them both simultaneously, those large, strong hands working him to bliss. Loki had been exhausted from that day's battles, too, and nearly passed out when it was over. Thor seemed to have a knack for catching him off-guard.

Not this time.

Loki's steel gaze flicked up to Thor's eyes, challenging, before dropping to watch him again.

Thor leaned his face into Loki's shoulder once more, starting to pant a little as he pleasured himself at a quicker pace. "You are.. watching me…" Thor gasped.

The mighty God of Thunder was that stimulated by Loki's gaze on him? Loki knew he had a formidable stare, but had always used it to threaten, never to…

"Aahh, by the Norns, Loki.. your watching! Even without words, you… affect me so."

Feeling brave, Loki reached a hand down to brush against Thor's thigh. The movement caused the red fabric around him to stir, and its weight fell to the floor. The two of them were suddenly equally naked, and Loki had nowhere to hide. Embarrassed, he removed his hand and took a step back.

"No," Thor gasped, and his free arm twisted around Loki's waist, pulling their bodies close.

Loki turned his head to the side, cheeks red as he felt the fast motion of Thor's pumping hand jostling both of their bodies.

"Please.. please," Thor begged. Loki heard the desperation in his voice; he was close.

Loki's hand shook with nerves as he slipped it between them, and caressed Thor's muscled thigh, close to his member.

Thor gasped and his fist slowed its movement, then curled at the base of his weeping cock. "Touch me, touch me, please, Loki!" His tone was frantic.

Loki wasn't one for taking orders, but given the circumstance, he decided to obey. His hand slowly wrapped around the silky hard heat of his Thor's cock, and stroked it a few times slowly, feeling the weight twitch in his grasp before Thor let out a whimper, and his larger hand covered Loki's.

"Ahh, Loki… Loki…!" Thor moaned his name again and again as he thrust into their joined hands.

Loki felt Thor shudder and watched his brother's head fall back, his face contorting in a pleasure resembling pain as his body tensed. The god released with a grunt and soft gasp, his hot seed spilling against both of their stomachs in several long spurts.

"Aahh.. forgive me," Thor panted after a few moments, reaching for the towel that had been dropped earlier.

Loki shook his head and grabbed Thor's bicep, then gave him a meaningful stare when their eyes met.

Thor swallowed thickly.

Loki pushed the God of Thunder to his knees, his face within inches of Loki's semi-hard cock. Thor's seed was dripping down Loki's abdomen, and Loki put a hand behind his brother's head, guiding him to it.

Thor took the suggestion and didn't hesitate for a moment, sticking out his broad tongue and beginning to lap at Loki's stomach. The dark-haired god's abdominal muscles jumped at the strange sensation, and he hissed in air when Thor's hand suddenly cupped his balls.

"So beautiful," Thor murmured dazedly as he finished cleaning Loki's stomach. He ran his tongue up Loki's now-erect shaft, then dipped it slightly between his legs, behind and around his balls. Glowing blue eyes glanced up to meet grey-green for a second, before Thor took Loki completely into his mouth.

Loki shuddered and held onto Thor's shoulders for support as his knees grew weak. This was the second time Thor had used his mouth, and Loki had thought himself prepared… he had made several misjudgments today, it would seem. But he might be able to correct this one.

"Mmmnh, mmh," Thor moaned shamelessly as he sucked, head bobbing back and forth, the sound and its vibrations making Loki shiver. He gripped Thor's blonde locks, and held the god's head still for a moment as the tip of Loki's cock still rested in his mouth. Thor continued to lick him, seeming so desperate to please, so genuinely lustful… and Loki felt something inside him snap.

He thrust his hips forward sharply, making Thor gag a little. A second time, and the blonde grunted eagerly. Then Loki lost himself, nails gripping Thor's scalp, hips bucking again and again to plunder soft, wet, humming heat.

He wanted to see Thor break, wanted to find out how far he could stretch the scepter's influence. Was there a limit to Thor's devotion? How much rough treatment would he take? Loki was suddenly determined to find out. Things he'd never before imagined, were at once filling his mind, all the possibilities of wonderful tortures he could try on Thor. Loki finally, fully realized… Thor was his.

He held Thor's face flush against his abdomen as he came, deep in the god's throat. Thor gagged a little and his moist eyes squinted shut, but Loki kept him still until he swallowed. Then he pushed Thor backwards, letting him fall to the floor heavily.

Sex had never interested Loki before, but now… He understood. It wasn't merely a meeting of bodies or a series of specific touches. It wasn't even about reaching orgasm, though that part was enjoyable. It was really about something that happened between the actors; a dialogue more tangible, even, than the words Loki could give such weight to.

Thor had certainly sensed a change in his foster brother's attitude. Loki looked down on him with ice-cold eyes, his posture commanding and, Thor admitted, frightening in an exciting way he'd never felt before. Loki's lean hands clenched and unclenched at his sides. He was breathing heavily through his nose, chest rising and falling rapidly, high on his orgasm and the realization of the power he had. He looked as if he was about to attack.

Even though Loki wore the gag, Thor could no more see him as impaired than disobey him. The God of Thunder felt himself getting hard again as Loki stared at him with open, wild lust.

After a few moments, Loki took off the gag and wordlessly handed it back to Thor.

Thor glanced at it briefly before placing it against his face, and felt it adhere.

A grin twisted Loki's lips, his teeth bared.


	11. Reunite

Tony woke with a jolt. Someone's hand was on his neck, feeling for his pulse.

"What-" he started, eyes open wide and looking around him. He was back in his bed, and Bruce was checking his heart rate. "I'm alive…" he breathed, blinking a few times.

Bruce nodded and rested a hand on his shoulder. "You're fine. I know this doesn't mean much coming from me, but I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Tony shut his eyes and just breathed in an out for a few moments. "…Do I want to know what happened?"

Bruce winced. "No."

Tony's heart sank. "But, I… um."

"I should tell you," Bruce said, though Tony saw it troubled him to be the bearer of bad news. He wondered what could be so awful, to make a brainwashed Bruce Banner look so genuinely sad.

Tony felt sympathetic, despite his best efforts. Maybe the drug had messed with his emotions. He should be looking out for number one alone, right now, but no matter how he tried he couldn't stop caring about Bruce. Even after all this, he considered Bruce a friend. He wished things could've been different, and he liked to think that even though Bruce was changed, he felt that way, too.

"Tell me."

Bruce showed him the respect of looking him in the eyes as he spoke. "Loki removed the device in your chest."

Tony froze. Adrenaline spiked through him and he felt his breath catch. He was surprised that he found words a few seconds later. "The arc reactor? …But I'd be dead. I told you, there's shrapnel near my heart and the reactor was the only thing stopping it from killing me."

Bruce's glowing blue gaze flashed with realization and fear, then evened out to a look of understanding. "Loki also took out the shrapnel. I was there, I saw everything."

Tony sat up suddenly, realizing he wasn't strapped down as usual, and found himself feeling stronger and lighter. How was it possible? He put a hand to his heart, grasping through his shirt. Then he whipped the shirt off, startling Bruce, and stood up and ran to his bedroom's full-body mirror.

Bruce stood up slowly and watched him, looking pained. He searched for the right words to say as Tony Stark touched rough engineer's fingers to his new hairless, unblemished chest, pushing lightly at his sternum—the sternum that shouldn't exist, by any means. But it was real, and his chest felt just like it did years ago, before the arc reactor was embedded in him.

When he didn't turn around or say anything after a minute, Bruce became more worried. "Tony…"

"…Sh..shut up," came the soft command. Tony's voice was broken, catching in his throat. The man stood still for long moments, then leaned against the mirror, his head down. Bruce saw his shoulders trembling.

"Tony, I…"

"Shut the fuck up, and get out of my room."

"Please, I wa-"

"I said get out."

Tony never raised his voice. Bruce waited a few more seconds before leaving.

The Avengers were assembled in Tony Stark's living room, having a light meal and some drinks as the sun set across the remains of New York City.

Even before the war, Stark Tower was kept well-stocked with food and supplies. And, thanks to Loki's pre-planned sources, they didn't have to worry about replenishing the store rooms for a while.

"How is he?" Steve asked as Bruce stepped out of the elevator on the main floor.

Bruce just shook his head and went to sit down. Natasha walked over from where Clint was mixing cocktails at Tony's bar, and offered Bruce a vodka and tonic. Bruce waved it away.

"You look green. I mean, you look ill," Steve said with a frown. "Did it go that badly?"

"Yeah, it did," Bruce said simply, sitting down and running a hand through his hair. "I should go back and check on him soon, in case…"

"In case he tries to hurt himself," Natasha finished bluntly.

Steve's frown deepened.

"Come on, he wouldn't do that," Clint reassured as he joined them on the couches in front of the fireplace. "But I agree that he shouldn't be alone right now."

Steve nodded. "I know this sounds kind of rotten, but wouldn't it be better if Loki just changed him now?"

"It would put him out of his misery," Natasha said.

"Thanks for your input," Bruce told her with a half-hearted glare. She just shrugged.

"I could go get him," Steve offered.

"No, maybe… let's not. We've invaded his privacy so much this past week, he might need to be alone. There's nothing around there for him to harm himself with. But I'm not the best judge of these situations."

Clint glanced at Natasha. "Well, we'll see," Clint said, getting a little uncomfortable with the emotional talk. "Stark has free range of the Tower now… except his workshops. Maybe he'll get bored enough to join us on his own."

"Oh, I doubt that," Loki said as he exited the elevator. Bruce tried not to be startled by how Loki could apparently hear them talking from several floors away.

The Avengers stood and bowed as their master approached.

"No need to stand on ceremony," Loki said, motioning for them to sit back down.

Bruce stayed standing. "Should I retrieve him, my lord?"

"No," Loki said, looking thoughtful. "I will see to him later."

Bruce nodded and sat down again.

"May I join you?" Loki asked, then made himself a plate of food and sat down amongst them. He was in casual robes that were almost like normal clothes, and his scepter was absent. The group was silent at first. Watching Loki eat was a strange experience. Apparently gods needed regular food, too, but Loki usually took meals at odd times in his room or out on the balcony. They'd never seen him acting this human, and he'd never shown interest in spending any time with them, even though the Avengers had been enjoying snacks and dinners together for the past few days as the war quietly drew to a close.

Loki appeared to be comfortable, though, and luckily Clint broke the awkward silence.

"Do you have another mission for us, my lord?"

"Not yet, although I may summon you soon. The planet is nearly taken, and the Chitauri will be regrouping outside of the city for the next two days. I do not foresee any disruptions, but this is a delicate time when we must all be on guard."

"Yes, my lord. We'll be ready." Clint and Natasha nodded, then smiled at each other.

"Captain," Loki turned to Steve, "What would you say to accompanying Thor and myself on a small excursion to investigate the Tower's power source tonight?"

"Yes, my lord, but isn't it underwater?"

"It is, but do not worry on that. I am a skilled sorcerer, as you have no doubt observed. Displacing some water will not prove challenging."

Steve looked hesitant as he imagined Loki parting the murky waters of New York Harbor, so Steve could stand on the grimy sea floor and poke at some confusing gizmo that Stark made. "I'm really not that good with technology, my lord," Steve admitted.

Loki saw his uncertainty and chuckled. "Fear not. I shall do the errand while you stand guard with Thor."

Steve visibly relaxed.

"And for me, my lord?" Bruce asked.

Loki turned to him, surprised. "So eager for an assignment, doctor?"

Bruce shrugged. "I'd like to be of use, my lord."

"Very well. Guard the tower, as you have been doing. You may see to Stark at your leisure. I do not plan to have him join us quite yet, but I may prefer your assistance with that decision. Report his progress to me occasionally, and make certain he wears his new robes."

"Yes, my lord."

Bruce left right away. He was hungry and a little tired from the past night's events, but food and rest could wait. Maybe Tony would eat something with him later.

He took the elevator to the fifth floor of the penthouse, and walked to Tony's bedroom.

"Tony, it's me," he said, knocking on the door a few times. When there was no answer, he waited several seconds then knocked again. "Can I please come in?"

Silence.

Bruce waited ten more seconds, then, "I'm coming in."

Tony wasn't in his room, and Bruce also checked the bathroom. It was dark and empty.

On a hunch, Bruce took the elevator to the bottom floor of the penthouse, where there were hallways and stairs leading to Tony Stark's various workshops. But Loki had locked and barred all of them, so Tony couldn't have gone far.

Sure enough, Bruce exited the elevator and only had to walk a short distance down the hall before he ran into Tony. The man was lying on the floor outside the locked door to his main shop, curled into a ball and seemingly asleep.

Bruce knelt down next to him. "Tony-"

In a flash, Tony Stark sprang up and tackled Bruce to the floor, pinning his body and bringing a large piece of broken glass up against his neck.

"What do you want from me now? What else are you planning to take from me!?"

Tony was hysterical, and Bruce knew that if that piece of glass started to cut into him, it'd be very hard to keep the Other Guy calm.

"T..Tony, please, be careful-"

"No! I want to see it. Come on," Tony urged. His eyes were wild and brimmed with tears, his expression a dangerous mix of pain and anger.

"I.. can't," Bruce started. "Don't do it, Tony, please," he implored, trying to keep calm as he felt the familiar hum in the back of his mind that signaled the Other Guy's restlessness. "Don't do it," he said again to both Tony and himself.

"No, I'll… I'll hurt you if I have to," Tony whispered, and Bruce shut his eyes tight as the glass cut into just the surface of his skin.

"Don't-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Tony yelled, shaking with anger. "You don't get a say in this! You… you owe me. Now get angry, damn it, come on!"

Bruce's breath caught. He thought for sure that the Other Guy would have broken through by now… but miraculously, something was stopping him.

"I.. can't…" Bruce managed through gritted teeth, and suddenly he knew it was the truth. For some reason, The Hulk stayed dormant, and Bruce could be physically hurt. This was a new development. Ironically, the scepter's influence had allowed him to be more human than he'd ever been since the Hulk was created.

"You're lying," Tony spat, trembling. The man was totally unstable, at the end of his rope, and Bruce understood that he wanted the Hulk to kill him. "You owe me, you traitor, so let him out."

"Tony I…"

"Do it!"

"…I can't. Please, stop, I really can't..."

Tony stayed still for a few long moments, reluctant to give up his chance of assisted suicide. Bruce was relieved as Tony slowly gave up and the glass was removed.

But then Tony turned it on himself.

"Tony, NO!" Bruce exclaimed as Tony made a motion to slit his arm open with the sharp tool, but Bruce grabbed his hands just in time. They rolled, grappling, and finally the glass shard fell out of Tony's grasp. Bruce scrambled to push it further away, then landed a hard enough punch on Tony's stomach to daze him. Bruce then stood and crushed the shard to useless pieces under his bare foot, wincing in pain as he did so.

"Kghh," Tony coughed and rolled over. "Shit, you idiot… Why did you stop me?" He sat up slowly, leaning against the wall.

Bruce turned to him and knelt down, pain clear in his expression, startling Tony a little. "You're my friend, I won't let you hurt yourself." The familiar hand rested on his shoulder again, but Tony pushed it away.

"Fuck off. You have orders to be my 'friend'."

"No, Tony. You know I'm still me. I still… care."

"Then how could you let him do that to me? How can you just stand by?"

Tears began to flow freely down Tony's face, but Bruce wasn't embarrassed. He hated to see the formerly strong, cocky, confident man in such a state, but he didn't look away.

"I had no choice."

"There's always a choice!" Tony slammed a fist down on the floor. "You let him do this!"

Bruce glanced away. "…I may have."

Tony looked shocked. "What, so you admit it? You didn't give your all? How can you stoop any lower?"

Bruce leveled a glare at him. "And how low is suicide, Tony? Is that really how you want such a great life to end?"

"Oh, look who's talking!" Tony hissed, and tried not to see the pain flare in Bruce's blue-glowing eyes. There was a moment of tense silence between them.

"That's not fair, Tony. You know what I meant. You're… you're better than this."

"Yeah? Well, we're on the same boat, now. It's not fair—Loki took everything, right? Then I'm ruined, I'm nothing anymore! I'm just…"

"…Just a man? Just human? Some of us would like nothing more than that."

"Don't give me that. I know he'll… I know I'm going to be changed into one of you. Sooner or later…" Tony put his head in his hands. "Christ. Maybe it's better that way."

Bruce's scepter-wrung heart rang with sympathy and care for Tony. He hated to see the man give up so profoundly. He knew Tony was more than this, and Bruce couldn't explain it, but he felt connected to the man in a way that felt almost as strong as the connection he had formed with Loki. But this was different… Loki was his master, while Tony Stark felt more like an equal… a partner. Bruce felt like a part of him had been missing all this time, until the scepter's light had illuminated that cavity and Tony had started to fill it.

"Maybe. But don't think like that. It hasn't happened yet. You're still capable of great things… You can make it through."

"Through being changed? How? I won't be me anymore, right? It's… it's the end of the world. It's over. Loki won."

"He did win, but it's not over. We're still here."

"I don't want to be here."

"You'd really rather be dead? …Think about it, Tony. You're smart."

"But what could we do? What could we possibly do now?"

"We stay together. Stay with me," he encouraged, tentatively holding onto Tony's shoulders. He was surprised and pleased when the younger man not only accepted the gesture, but leaned forward against him. Bruce held Tony against him until the man's shoulders stopped shaking.

-To Be Continued-


End file.
